Mentally Jaded
by Bluedog270
Summary: He didn't want this life, he didn't want any part of it. No gangs, no stupid ties, no guns. He wanted to be a normal teenager. But nothing is normal anymore, and Kim caused his life to spiral out of control.
1. One

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys, my new Kickin' It story is finally here! Nothing really to say besides the warning of this story being rated Teen for a reason. There will be cursing, action, guns, you name it. But of course, it will also be plenty of kick.**

***Also this story falls under the genres of: hurt/comfort, drama, romance and angst as well*  
**

**So I hope you all enjoy and reviews of course wouldn't hurt. :)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kickin' It or 'Jaded' by Aeromsith, '****Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting' by ****Elton John, 'When I'm Gone' by Eminem or any other songs mentioned**_

* * *

**Mentally Jaded**

One

Old and New

"Alright, we're done." The man said with a laugh as the buzz of the tattoo machine slowly came to a halt. The natural blonde let out a slightly pained exhale as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Pain too much princess?"

The older man questioned with a smirk as he went to her side and wiped off the excess ink. The teenage girl scoffed as her doe brown eyes glanced over at the man. "Not at all, if I wanted to I could have sat through a whole damn body tattoo with no breaks."

The boss laughed again, "I highly doubt it princess, everyone taps out sometime."

"Not me," The blonde answered as she stood up and walked over to the mirror. She turned and kept her face emotionless as she stared at the black ink now forever printed on her left shoulder. Tom Smith grew slightly worried as everything went silent; the only sounds filing their ears were the muffled murmurs of other patrons and buzzing tattoo machines.

"So uh," He stumbled slightly over his words with a stutter, "do you like it prin—"

"God help you if you call me princess one more time Smith." She answered threateningly as she turned towards him and glared while he quickly nodded with a gulp. "Yeah, I like it. I'll let my uncle know how well you did."

A large smile spread across Smith's face as he scratched the back of his bald head with a sigh. "You worried me for a second there Kim, I thought you were pissed." He started wrapping up the new ink with some bandage while Kim ignored his deep rambles of life and money.

As he finished wrapping up the medium sized tattoo, Kim grabbed her phone and keys from the counter, taking an hundred dollar bill out of her pocket.

Once Smith's blue eyes locked on it, his orbs grew into saucers. "Damn, if that's my tip it isn't needed. I told your uncle I would take care of you."

She pushed the bill in his callused hands and headed towards the door, Smith jumping up and grabbing her arm before she could leave. "Hey, hold it." Kim rolled her eyes and turned toward Smith with a frown covering her features. "Are you sure you like it? The black is a maybe a bit too heavy and the white-made greys could be lighter. Darker, heavier and depressing if you look at it in a certain way but that's exactly what you asked for. You still look pissed though,"

Kim pulled her arm from Smith's grip, "I'm pissed at the tattoo Smith, not you." She headed out the door, leaving the man dumbfounded in her wake.

* * *

Kim parked her car in the student lot and got out, shaking her head as she looked up at the looming school building.

No one bothered with her; they all knew she was no one to mess with. She pulled down her shirt sleeve to cover the white bandage on her shoulder and walked towards the entrance, preparing herself for the worthless classes to come.

In school she was seventeen, she was a junior.

But one thing she wasn't was that brave eagle her mother told her to be. Her mother told her to be amazing in every way, to be brave and strong.

But in public she was silent, mute.

Her mother wouldn't be proud. Kim quickly headed to her locker and grabbed her things, pulling out her iPod and sticking it on shuffle. But before she could shove in the headphones like she usually would, yells came from behind her and she turned to be meant with every kid in the hall rushing outside.

Ignoring her instincts to avoid the fight and mind her own business, she followed the crowd outside. Pushing her way to the front of the crowd, another junior with dark brown hair meant her eyes.

He was tall, at least a foot taller than her but looked the same age as her and had the darkest chocolate eyes Kim had ever seen. Kim swore she had never saw him before but one thing she couldn't deny was that he was handsome and his tight grey muscle tank top showed off his toned biceps. "Where the hell do you think you are disappearing to new kid? We got some damn things we need to take care of. Every new guy needs to get through the test." The teen looked at Kim for just another second, frozen in his position to leave the scene before it got ugly.

Abruptly he turned and spoke loudly, is voice deep and showing no fear. "My name is Zane." Kim felt goose bumps appear on her arms at Zane's calm demeanor. The senior who was picking on Zane laughed loudly and a few of his broody friends chuckled as well.

Kim looked over to the other side of the circle to see Brett McCloud standing there as the leader of the taunting. Brett was a bulky twenty two year old who had been held back over and over again. The school was too lazy to even care that his name had been repeated on papers over and over again. "Oh I'm sorry _Zane_, is me speaking too much for your virgin ears?"

Chortles were echoed throughout the crowd but one glare from Frank and Brody, Brett's cocky junior minions, shut everyone up within a second. Kim stepped forward, "Brett leave him alone." Zane didn't flinch as Brett stepped forwards and pushed him aside to reach Kim.

Zane's hands balled into fists as his brown eyes turned to a darkened brown color that could be mistaken as a musty black. Kim could feel Brett's warm breath against her ear as he talked in a low murmur. "Come on blondie, why are you defending someone you don't even know? You didn't do that for me."

The teenage girl went to move away but Brett grabbed her arm roughly.

"You didn't defend do that for me or for your mother. How about your little sister who didn't keep up to her end of the deal? How about their rotting bodies un—" Zane's hand appeared on the shorter man's left shoulder.

"Leave her alone asshole, she didn't do anything to you." Brett roughly yanked his shoulder from Zane's grip, leaving his calloused hand hanging in the air.

"Don't get involved with this girly, I don't think letting your family roll over in their graves is too nice." For some reason once those words left Brett' chapped lips, Zane couldn't hold it in anymore. He didn't know if it was how Kim's entire body froze up still in horror-wrapped memories or if it was his own recollections that caused him to snap but either way his fist found Brett's pretty face and caused him to fall to the ground from the force.

Zane went to give the pretty boy another bruise to think about but was interrupted by Frank's arm's holding him back while Brody grabbed his left. Brett got back to his feet as fast as he could and punched Zane right in the gut, to which he groaned to and struggled to get away as Brett punched his nose.

A crack whispered in the air. "I'm going to kill you kid, dumb asses don't get away from me alive."

"_Jackson, Jackson listen to me." His father's hands rubbed his arms up and down Jack's, trying to calm himself down more than his son. The boy held onto his white stuffed dog closely, his tiny forefinger rubbing the yellow nose out of fear. "Some very bad men are going to be here soon and I need you to stay in here and hide. Can you do that for me?" _

_The young seven year old looked up at his father with curious eyes, noting how his father's form was like a shadow. He couldn't even see his smile or frown, whatever feature was broadcasted on his face. _

"_You told me yesterday I was the toughest man you knew. Why can't I be out there too?" His father's grip grew suddenly tight on Jack's shoulders. _

"_No, no son listen to me—" _

"_Dad—" _

"_I said no! Do you want to be killed Jackson? Any dumb ass that walks the same path as those men out there dies. No one gets away from them alive if someone disobeys them!" _

_Shouting was heard as banging commenced from the front door. "Hey, let us in boss. You got some things you owe us!" Jack could hear some drunken laughter as well. _

"_Stay here, and remember son; I love you and your mom too."_

_He ducked out of the closet as the banging increased. Jack sat there for a second on his knees for a few seconds, listening closely as the door opened and closed and his father talked to the men. He said something about having the money is his room and his footsteps fading away down the hall. _

"_I'm brave; I'm the bravest of them all." The child mumbled to himself in a whisper as a sudden strike of thunder hit the house, causing some of the drunken men to whistle. Jack's petite fingers clutched the doorknob as he heard his father's footsteps head back down the hallway, back towards the men waiting. _

"_I'm the bravest in the nation." _

_The boy opened the door just as his father walked past the closet, his head snapping around to watch as his son courageously walked out of the closet and into the middle of the room; white doggie pressed against his chest. _

_All at once everything seemed to freeze as the men stopped laughing, and Jack's father gave his son a stern glare. _

"_Well," A man in his twenties stepped forwards, a magnum clamped firmly in his hand; "you don't have our money but apparently you had something else this whole time. You didn't tell us you had a young son Ace." Jack's father looked from Jack to the man, his eyes losing their usual glow. _

_The man was young, so that meant he most likely had faster reflexes than Ace, along with deep brown eyes that were the color of a malevolent purple if you looked at them from the wrong angle. His black shirt was ripped at the bottom, the sleeves ripped off to show his pale skin lined with valiant veins. "You never asked Blaine." _

_He answered simply as the man across the room let out a true short laugh, some of the other man cocking their pistols with a small snicker. "I never asked?" Blaine questioned incuriously, as he waved the powerful gun around like it was a flag, "Hell, you boys want to know how many times I asked Ace here if he had any kids?" _

_Everything stayed soundless, the little boy's orbs switching back and forth between his father and the five men in front of him. "I asked him right after his wife died from that terrible 'accident'. I asked him after Christmas, I asked him after his birthday heist." Blaine's tone grew angry as he threw his arms up unexpectedly, his finger cramped from holding the trigger for so long. _

_He moved so that the gun was aimed at Jack's head, the little boy stopping completely in alarm. Jack moved his dog closer to his face as Ace took a step towards him, but was stopped by the click of Blaine's gun. "I asked you so many fucking times Ace, but every time you lied." _

"_Come on Blaine, everyone lies. Even our men, our entire damn gang lies about how much money they bring in on a daily basis and we let them crawl by. _I_ let them crawl by because I know what it's like." _

"_Stop moving towards the kid, or else I'll put a bullet through your skull." Ace halted, the left half of his body acting as a shield in front of Jack. _

"_You kill me, the whole gang loses point. Cops will get wind and every single one of you will be gone. No legacy to leave behind all because The Blood's second in command, Howard Blaine, shot the leader in cold blood. Shot the leader and buried his son." Jack was shaking, maybe his father was wrong. Maybe he wasn't the bravest in the world. Blaine smirked, his lips twisting upwards in a smile afterwards. _

"_Who said anything about killing little Jack there?" Ace felt his heart drop to his stomach. _

"_I will be _damned_ if Jack gets caught in all of this shit, if you think that's going to happen you got another thing coming Blaine." _

"_You'll be damned? You won't even be here Ace. You'll be down there playing poker with the devil, rolling dice for the bones in your body. While Jack will be up here, a recruit in the gang with good ties. No one would even take notice to your death." _

"_My men—" _

"_You don't have any men. They were never yours Ace, when a pointless story about gang lord's 'accidental' killing appears on the news; _my _gang will laugh. They will laugh about how stupid you were to get caught in the crossfire of a shootout." Jack's dad when quiet, his figure slagging at the lost he was suffering at the moment. _

"_Jackson, whatever happens, live your life. Don't get wrapped up in this hell—" Blaine suddenly ran forward, throwing Ace against the wall and his gun. The cold metal was pushed against the older man's forehead like an icicle was being shoved into his cranium._

"_Say hi for me Ace, I'll make sure they bury you somewhere nice." Jack dropped his stuffed animal as the shot echoed through the house, like a banned roar of thunder. _

_Jack could only stare as red inflamed his vision, his father's body falling to floor with a thump louder than the storm outside. Blaine turned to Jack, his while teeth the only thing bolder than the crimson covering his top and skin. He crouched down in front of the trembling boy, the men behind him silent as he picked up the now ruby colored dog, playing with its paws for a second. _

_Then he looked up at Jack, holding out the toy. Jack and Blaine locked eyes, brown clashed against purple. "Go ahead boy, dog is man's best friend." Jack reached out after a second and barely touched the dog when Blaine pulled it back and tossed it over to the dead body of his father, lifting his firearm and pulling the trigger once again. _

_Jack could only watch as his best friend was shot between the eyes, while at the same time another bullet entered his father. _

_Blaine's voice echoed in his ears. "Through thick and thin, forever." _

Zane could mutely hear voices around him and he could feel the warm ground below him, also a throbbing pain shouted from his stomach and face. He could also feel as black eye forming.

Brett's voice reached his ears, a dull reminder of what had caused him to go back to that terrible place. "Not so tough now are you kid?"

Zane grew pissed off as Brett's foot kicked his side once again, Kim watching helplessly from the sidelines. He saved her from damn Brett, so why couldn't she do anything to save him? Suddenly, a boy pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

He looked about the same age was Zane, but had jet black hair and dark eyes that looked black. He was large, but not as much as Brett. He had a more slender form than Jack, but his eyes told all that he was playful, but wasn't one to be messed with. Kim looked at him for a second more and it struck her that he was in her gym class and always had all of the plastic girls around him like blood-sucking mosquitoes. One flex and Donna Tobin was all over him.

Kim had never talked to him, but with one movement towards the three surrounding Zane, Frank and Brody scattered instantly. The blonde started to think that maybe making him an ally wouldn't be too bad, if he could scare off the two idiots that fast.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Brett? I told you last year that if you messed with one of my friends, you'd be dead." Brett looked up from Zane, his smile disappearing once he saw who it was.

"Jerry Martinez, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Brett answered with fake glee, stepping away from Zane and towards Jerry. Zane slowly started to stand up, holding his side and letting out a groan when he tried to move. The group that had formed around the three slowly wiped out and Kim debated following the crowd.

But her gut told her otherwise as she went to Zane's side and grabbed his arm, carefully helping him stand up. Zane went still at the sudden touch of her hand and he almost flinched away, but her worried eyes stopped him from brushing off her help; welcoming it instead.

As she helped him up, the bottom right side of his shirt was pulled up enough to show off his six-pack but also some deep black ink, her mind went into overdrive of what the tattoo could be as she diverted her eyes.

He stood up just as Brett walked away, Jerry letting out a heavy exhale as he turned back to Zane and Kim. "Thanks for getting him off me back there," Kim mumbled as she let go of his stable arm.

"He was being an asshole. I wasn't going to stand by and watch." Jerry walked over and patted Zane's back, a stressful smile filling his face.

"He didn't exactly say sorry for almost killing you, but he did say he would back off. Man Zane, what the hell? Trying to get kicked out of another school already?"

* * *

Zane let out an exhale as he walked home, his mind floating to thoughts about Jerry and the mystery girl who he had defended. She couldn't have had a past like his that was impossible, nothing could be worse than all of the shit he had done in his life ever since his father's death.

He was roped in from the start, and now he was roped in forever with no secret passageway out.

The teen entered his house and locked the door behind him, turning to be meant by flashbacks thrown in his sight like a broken record that played over and over again. He took a step into the room and his eyes locked onto the faded red spot on the white carpet towards the far wall.

Zane was silent as he stared at the dried blood he could never fully get rid of on that spot of the carpet.

Some things never really were forgotten, even the ones everyone tries to ban from their memories.


	2. Two

**~A.N~**

**Big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favorited! Some kick is towards the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Two

Flaw in the Plan

Zane didn't know how long he stared at the stain, his stomach churning with unwanted memories and his ears ringing with foreign sounds. Then his iPhone vibrated twice in his pocket as he snapped out of it and took his phone out. 'Unknown Caller ID' flashed across the screen and the teen rolled his eyes as he answered the phone.

"What is it now Blaine?"

"Shitty day Jackson?"

"More than you think, what do you want?" Blaine chuckled as Zane walked to the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

"You're in charge of a heist this afternoon, Price ditched. I got half my men after him, he was high up so of course he knows almost everything about the damn gang—"

Zane grabbed a Pepsi and slammed the door shut, "I don't care about the gang Blaine, just tell me about the damn job." The other end of the phone was quiet for a few moments as Zane took a sip of his soda.

"Be at the convenience store right by your house at three, not a second later." The phone clicked as Blaine hung up the phone; Zane brought up Jerry's number and put it on speaker as he searched for lunch.

The line rang two times before he answered with a casual Jerry hello.

"Yo Jack slash Zane slash gang member slash badass dude, what's up?" Jack stopped opening cabinets as he rubbed his temple out of annoyance.

"Jerry, are you drunk?"

"Me? Drunk? Nah man."

"You do realize you have school tomorrow right?" A girl's hushed giggle came from the background, an ear-splintering rap song mixed in.

"I'll skip, and then get Ash to forge me a fake doctor's note. Simple. This party is the best of the year, you should be here dude."

"I have a heist today, I was going to ask you to help me out with the cops but no it's fine, I'll go and get myself caught instead. Thanks for the help Jerry; I can always count on you."

Zane answered with fake sarcasm and aggravation laced through his voice as he angrily hit the end button. "Fuck." He stated modestly a he ran his hands through his hair with a groan. "Damn it, Foley sucks with the police radio!"

* * *

The hands on Zane's watch stuck three just as he pulled in the parking lot of the convenience store, another car pulling into the spot next to his blue and white Mustang Boss.

He looked over to see three guys, two rookies and one high up—Clive Marely—who was a few ranks down from Blaine. Of course the rookies were Foley and Dawson, the lowest of the low.

Blaine was testing him.

Jack helped himself from rolling his eyes as he reached into his glove box to pull out a polished sliver desert eagle handgun, along with a few bullets to be loaded in.

Zane loaded in five bullets, and threw the rest back into the glove box, knowing that was all he would need. He then cocked it and stuck it into the handgun holder of the stolen yet basically empty police holder the gang had stolen from years ago.

He checked to make sure the bullet-proof vest was strapped in completely before he got out, grabbing a sweatshirt from the passenger seat and throwing it over his head to hide the vest as he walked over to the vehicle beside his.

Marely got out of the old grey Pontiac as Foley hooked up the police radio, Dawson hoping out to stand next to the old man. Grey spots were starting to take over Marely's black hair faster than his life was progressing; the man was only in his forties. His in-shape body said otherwise along with his lively green eyes. Zane's eyes lingered on the sliver wedding band that made the man look like a friendly family man, not a coldblooded killer. The teen wondered if his wife had had her baby girl yet.

"So what are we taking this time?" Marely's face stayed emotionless.

"All the money we can grab and possibly a hostage situation to get even more." Zane's eyes grew hard,

"Blaine didn't say anything about a hostage situation."

"Why would he Brewer? You aren't important in the gang, just another member that Blaine has shit on if you try to leave."

Zane stayed quiet for a moment. "Stay in your own damn business Marely, stop being a suck up." Marley allowed a small smile to cross his face, like he was proud, but ti was removed a second later when Zane spoke again. "There will be no damn hostage situation or any shit like that or else."

"Blaine—"

"If that damn idoit asks why, tell him Jackson Brewer said no. Got it?" Marely only nodded as Foley got Zane's attention.

"Tapped into the pig chatter and all that's happening so far are coffee and doughnuts. We are good to go, should I call Blaine and tell him to start the decoy?"

"Give me a second to go scope out the inside of the store, we chose a place with no security walls at the door right?"

"Yeah, got everything?" Zane nodded as he looked at Dawson.

"You are on point with me, Marely grab your phone and wait for our signal." Marely gave a stiff nod as he got back into the car with Foley as Zane and Dawson headed to the inside of the store.

They walked in and Zane gave nod to the left to which Dawson followed, heading off to examine the left side of the store. Zane said hello to the teen at the cash register as he went off to the right side of the store, spotting only one camera as he made it to the back of the store by the food aisles.

But just as he was heading but up to the front of the store a head of blonde hair was like an alarm in one of the aisles. He stopped and backtracked, looking down the candy aisles to only see that his gut feeling was right.

Kim stood there, focused in looking for a bag of candy to meet her craving. Zane mentally cursed as he saw Dawson round the corner and flash thumbs up. He held up one finger after that.

_One camera. _

Zane mumbled a hushed cuss at Blaine for picking such an easy store with only two damn cameras facing _away _from the entrance and _one _young kid as the only worker there. Zane looked from Kim to Dawson and then behind him where he saw an emergency exit back door.

The teen held up his hand in a wait notion, Dawson gaining a confused look on his features.

'Why' he mouthed as Zane shook his head, holding up his hand again. Dawson let out an impatient breath as Zane walked down to the part of the candy section where Kim was standing. He tapped her shoulder and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Hey," Kim allowed her lips to turn upwards slyly.

"Hey, what brings you here?"

"Searching for food you know the struggle." Kim laughed and that's when Zane's eyes locked onto the gallant ink on her shoulder. Kim mentally slapped herself for not thinking and wearing her hot pink tank top, of course she would run into somebody she knew on the one day she didn't cover up her tattoo.

He got distracted in looking at her tattoo, drawn in by its strange beauty; he didn't even notice Dawson waving at him, trying to get his attention.

It showed as if her skin had been torn through, and peeking through the medium sized hole was a firm shield. Underneath the ripped skin and shield were the words 'RICOCHET', which got a small chuckle out of Zane.

"You like it? I got it yesterday." She asked, trying her best to hide her slight embarrassment behind her steady voice.

He locked eyes with her, "I love it."

They heard shouting and turned to see Marely abruptly walking into the store, an AK-47 gripped in his hands. Zane would've rolled his eyes if Kim wasn't right next to him. Kim froze as Zane quickly pulled her behind him, shielding her with his body so that Marely and Dawson couldn't see her from the front of him.

"Kim," Zane muttered quietly, to which Kim tried to run the other way but he stopped her. "Stay behind me, I'll get you out of here."

"Okay," She answered quietly. Dawson met up with Marely at the front of the store, aiming his Vector at the cashier as the older man told the kid to get a bag and fill it up with money.

Marely brought out his phone, Foley already on the other end. "Foley! Did Blaine start the distraction?" A few seconds past, the only sound was the crinkle of money being thrown into a plastic bag.

Foley's voice echoed through the store, "Yeah, but hurry up. Dispatch is still able to send a pig here."

"Hurry up!" Marely barked; the assault rifle shaking slightly in his sweaty palms. "Where the hell is Jack?"

He shouted as Dawson shrugged his shoulders, "The last time I saw him, he was talking to some girl."

"A girl?" Marely asked, disbelieving.

Zane took this as his cue to slowly back up, suddenly turning and pushing Kim towards the emergency exit. "Go, come on." She quietly ran to the door, Zane on her tail but the scream of bullets stopped them both; causing Kim to flinch and cry out. They both turned to see Dawson standing there, bullets forming a horrible wall decoration next to the two.

"I found him Marely, he's with his girlfriend." Zane stepped in front of Kim, pulling out his desert eagle and aiming it at Dawson before he could move closer. The blonde felt like the wind had been knocked out of her once the sliver handgun entered her vision.

Then, she felt pain on her left elbow and she looked down to see cherry within her sight. Bright red blood covered her whole lower arm almost, and the pain was starting to feel like waves crashing into her over and over again.

She grabbed Zane's shoulder and he simply turned his head slightly to see what was wrong. Dawson laughed at his stunned expression. "Thought you had saved her from everything Brewer? Life isn't fair, remember that."

"Walk away before I put a bullet into your damn brain Dawson, walk away and save your own ass." Marely's voice reached them from the front of the store.

"Damn it, three pigs are here! We need to go! Grab Brewer and the fucking girl if you can and let's go!"

Dawson allowed his teeth to show in his grin, "Come on blondie, don't make this shit harder than it already is." He took a step towards them as the sirens resounded through the store.

"One more step, Dawson. I'm warning you!" Zane bellowed as he aimed for the center of his forehead.

"Come on—" Zane pulled the trigger and turned, pushing Kim as fast as he could out the door. He grabbed her hand and took the lead, guiding them away from the cops and hollers. They made it to a high fence and Zane crouched down swiftly, Kim moving forwards so that he could lift her over the fence.

They heard the gunfight commence and Kim lost her footing, falling over the fence and landing painfully on the pavement that was on the other side. She held in her cry but Zane knew what had happened. Just because he was used to the sound of bullets close by didn't mean everyone else was.

"Kim! Are you okay?" His voice was slightly framed with worry and Kim stood up, groaning.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Just escaped a crazy robbery, figured out you had a gun on you oh and then you killed somebody. So yeah, I'm just peachy Zane or Jack, whatever the hell your name is." Zane couldn't help but allow his lips to stretch into a smile at her sarcasm. He jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence, lifting himself over and landing on his feet on the other side.

He looked at the teenage girl in front of him for a moment. "If it helps, I didn't kill Dawson. Just gave him something that will be a son of a bitch in the morning."

Kim couldn't hold back her beam as he held out his hand and she took it the two of them started running far away from the place that now held new nightmares.

* * *

Zane closed the door behind them once they entered his home, the both of them letting out an exhale as their racing heartbeats were the only things they could hear in their ears. Zane locked eyes with Kim, and tilted his head to the left.

"Bathrooms over there, I'll meet you in there after I grab some towels for the blood."

The feeling in Kim's left arm was numb now, she only nodded as she headed into the bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing some of the cold water on her face. She ignored the sting it left in her cuts and exhaled while bringing her hands up and throwing her hair into a messy ponytail, using the blue hairband stashed on her wrist.

A few minutes passed after that where she just stared at her tattoo. It has a hidden meaning but the visual meaning still had an impact.

Everything that happens to her ricochets.

Her eyes flickered over to the blood that looked like a mangled cast on her arm, just as Zane walked in. Maybe not everything. She thought as he handed her a dark blue towel. "Wipe all that off, and then we will get some gauze on there."

She took the towel and went over to sit on the toilet. Jack leaned back against the sink, running a hand through his brown hair like as if it would calm him down just a little bit. "I want answers." Her voice didn't waver but it did startle him as his orbs looked over to the beaten up girl who was trying her best to get rid of the memories of that day already. "Now."

She finished sternly, glancing up for a second and then looking back down. Zane brought over the antibiotic and gauze and squatted down in front of her.

"For starters, my real name isn't Zane. It's Jack. Zane is just my middle name. I go by it because some shit happened when I was little. My dad . . . well let's just say his life came to an unpleasant end. His middle name was Jackson."

"How?" Jack looked up from the antibiotic he was applying with a straight face.

"It's none of your—"

"It's none of my business?" She cut him off and went to move away but he stopped her by gently holding her leg still.

"I'm sorry, with all the crap that just happened you deserve a real answer." She watched him carefully. "But if I tell you this, you'll be pulled into it all and I don't want to do that to you. I've been stuck in all this crap since I was seven and—" She stopped him by placing her other hand over the one that was starting to wrap the gauze on her elbow.

"I can promise you, I've had my fair share of weird crap happen to me. My whole childhood is depressing and crazy." His eyes held a caring gleam in them as she talked; he didn't want to get this girl stuck in the shit he had to deal with since he was seven.

Astonishingly he just wanted to make sure she would always be safe. "I'm in a gang, The Bloods." He blurted out, whereas Kim didn't seem shocked one bit. Jack pushed back the questions he had for her to wait until later as he exhaled and continued on. "He was shot in front of me because he didn't pay up what he owed, and even though he was gang leader—everyone in the gang needs to pay up or else they get cut off. Killed."

His mind suddenly went off on its own in memoirs. Getting his mind out of its rushed fuzz, he calmed himself down and looked up to see Kim staring at her tattoo again, deep thoughts etched into her features. "That thing didn't lose all its meaning just because of one wrong thing." He said, his deep voice surprising her.

The girl looked up and just stared at him.

She wanted to know all about him, about his secret tattoo, about his past, about him. She didn't know why she wanted to know, or how she was going to break his walls—but she was going to try.

"So as I was saying, I've been stuck in the gang with no way out. That's the life I'm stuck in. Then something happened a few years later—" Kim nodded and just as Jack was about to continue, banging was heard from the door. Jack pushed back his recollections just as a deep, scratchy voice spoke in a loud shout.

"Blaine wants to see you Jackson! Open up!" Jack looked over at Kim who quickly stood up, Jack sorting through his mind to see if he could think of anything or anywhere to hide.

"The basement," He muttered as he left the room, Kim following right behind him. He pointed to the right closet, quickly telling Kim directions as he headed towards his bedroom. "—Right, left, right and then the lock should open. You get down there and I'll be there in a second."

"Jack," She stopped him by lightly touching his arm.

He stopped and turned towards her; "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

He let out a dry and humorless laugh, "No promises."

Jack ran to his room as the banging on the door continued, the teenager grabbing some more shells for his desert eagle. He headed to the closet and behind the musty coats he was too lazy to remove; through the tiny door, shutting it and locking it after went down the groaning stairs.

He turned and loaded the gun to the max it could carry, preparing to do whatever was required to protect Kim and himself.

No matter what the costs ended up being.


	3. Three

**~A.N~**

**This is a loaded chapter, just warning you guys. But, there are little bits and pieces of kick moments! :D**

* * *

Three

Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Jack heard the door get kicked down seconds after he made it to the basement while he could hear Kim's distressed and shallow exhales behind him. Her hand unintentionally reached out for something to grab onto, and as of that moment that lifeline was the back of his shirt.

She ignored the bulk of the bulletproof vest that had been mocking her ever since he took off his sweatshirt. "Oh Jackson!" Blaine's taunting singsong voice reached their ears, Kim couldn't help but cringe.

Jack stayed silent, listening for any sudden sounds that would indicate they were in the closet and heading towards them. "I know you and your girlfriend are in here! Let me just say, Marely and Dawson have some unfinished business they need to take care of! You gave Dawson one hell of a blowout in his shoulder."

Jack heard the closet door open above them and realized he didn't think everything through completely. Marely and Dawson had an AK-47 and a damn Vector, while all he was a pistol. Plus whatever else the other men Blaine had dragged with him brought.

"Shit," he uttered as he turned to Kim, "they probably have heavy machine guns up there and all I have is a pistol. We need to hide; I think Blaine knows how to get in here." Kim couldn't deny the summersaults of uneasiness that had taken over her stomach.

She held onto his shirt tighter as she spoke softly, "Jack what—" He turned around suddenly, sidearm tucked into his belt and a small smile plastered on his lips.

"Hey, hey we'll get out of this. I wouldn't dream of letting any of those assholes come within five feet of you. I brought you into all of this and I'm going to get you out of all this. Okay?"

"Wait a minute," Blaine's voice cut off any answer Kim was going to say as Jack pulled her behind some old boxes. Jack listened, and that's when he heard the lock click.

Blaine knew the code. "Jack—"

"It'll be okay, don't worry." He mumbled, cutting her bothered voice off before she could finish. "Blaine's too bullheaded to even remember where to look down here."

"Marely, take point with me." The stairs creaked as the two men descended down to the hidden room,

Jack gently grabbing Kim's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Slow your breathing down, and just stay still." His voice was right by her ear and she couldn't deny the chill it sent down her spine.

"Come on out Jack, can't we just settle this like men?"

Jack looked up over to boxes to look at one of his nightmares.

Blaine was older than he was ten years ago, within his thirties to forties now. His arms still bold with muscles but the veins that had always defined him were slightly hidden behind the bulk of grown skin. His hair was slightly darker and his face looked wiser, like he had seen a hundred sinful things from the last time he had saw Jack. They had talked for ten years, but this was the first time Jack was actually seeing him in person since that day.

Marely turned the flashlight on as he scanned the room, his bulky weapon like a horrifying caution sign. "Should've killed him when you had the chance Blaine, damn kid is just like his father." Jack took Kim's hand and she squeezed it to reassure him about what he said: how everything would end up fine.

"Shut the hell up Marely, or else you'll be joining Ace in poker." Marely went to say something else as his flashlight grazed over the boxes the two were hiding behind but stopped short. "Did you know," Blaine turned to look over to where Marely was looking.

"Clive don't be—"

"Did you know Jack, we ran a computer check on your little lady friend before we came here and I know everything about her." Blaine went silent, whatever comment he was going to say swallowed. "Kimberly Beulah Crawford, five-four, natural blonde with brown eyes, seventeen. Father walked out on you and your family when you were two. Then in the police records it says that a burglar robbed your house when you were fourteen." Blaine grew exasperated.

"Damn it Clive this isn't helping, I'll shoot you right here—"

"Let me finish and then you can shoot me after you have the two brats. Anyway _Kim_, apparently that said burglar killed your mom and younger sister. Then shot you, lower right stomach. Hell, isn't it amazing what those damn pigs throw in reports? Almost everything about everybody."

"He's lying," Kim whispered before Jack could question her. She didn't want him to know the darkness that had been tailing her for years. She wanted him to at least think her life was semi-normal at some least. She didn't want to go back to that dark place again. Kim couldn't see it in the dark of their hiding spot, but Jack's orbs held a glint of doubt.

"Are you gonna come out now Jack? Or should I just shoot your girlfriend up behind these boxes she's hiding?" Jack went to stand but Kim grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" She'd literally known the boy for almost a day and couldn't believe how little she knew about him. But the trust she gave him was almost foolish. He quickly handed her his sidearm,

"Making sure you don't turn into my father," Jack answered before he stood up and walked into the middle of the room, Kim feeling her stomach fill with fear. One thing she knew for sure about the kid; he had a hero complex that could compete with Superman.

"Hands behind your head." Blaine commanded, Jack sending him a sneer.

"What do you think I'm going to do Blaine? Shot your ass with ten of your men upstairs? Trying to piss me off more than I already am?"

Blaine didn't crack a smile. "Now."

Jack obeyed and raised his hands halfway, so they were as high as his chin but still close enough to bring down just in case. "What am I going to do with you Jack? You are more stubborn than your old man and your mother combined."

"Don't talk about my mother you asshole, you didn't even know her." Blaine sniggered, his eyes glancing back and forth between Jack and Marely.

"I hooked up with her a few times in high school, those were the days—" Jack lunged forwards towards Blaine, successfully tackling the man to the floor and landing a punch to his jaw. Before Jack could beat Blaine to a pulp, pain exploded in Jack's back abruptly, a shout escaping from his lips. Kim watched helplessly from the sidelines, the gun quivering in her hand.

Marely jabbed the butt of the gun into Jack again when he didn't stand up. "Get off him kid, before I break your spine." Jack slowly obeyed, his mind racing while he tried to calculate some way to get Kim and himself out of this situation.

Blaine took his time standing up again, wiping the blood off his chin once he did. Marely pushed the point of his AK into the middle of Jack's back, Jack trying his best to disregard the throbbing that pursued.

He took a step towards Jack, and pulled his signature revolver from his belt. Jack tried his best to swallow the vile that was trying to crawl up his throat once he saw the same brown and sliver 44. magnum that was used to kill his father.

His eyes diverted to Blaine's face, and tried his best to not run and hide.

The one thing that never left his nightmares was that damn gun.

Blaine noticed Jack's unease and decided to use it against him. "This is a Colt Anaconda, custom made and a family heirloom. I polish it every night after a kill so that I don't ruin the barrel or anything else."

Kim looked down at the gun in her sweaty palms. She could save him; she could save him and get them out of there. She glanced back to the scene going on in front of her and stood up from her crotched position.

She could do this.

Blaine pushed the tip of the barrel to Jack's neck, his finger hovering over the trigger. "This has been in my family for three generations. But I don't have any kids."

He pressed the revolver harder against Jack's neck.

"Three fucking generations come to an end because my wife got shot by a rival gang when we went out to dinner. I lost everything that night." Jack's hard glare didn't waver as Blaine talked, but he could see how his finger was slowly losing the grip of the trigger.

"I lost my father because of you," Jack spat out each word with venom, "and you think I will feel sorry—"

"I lost my son that night!" He yelled, Jack flinching from the sudden change of tone. Marely looked down at his feet for a moment, his mind battling with distant thoughts of family. "I lost the love of my life and my unborn son all because I didn't meet the end of the deal I had with those bastards! And your father,"

He laughed, his corrupt purple eyes going glassy. "I begged him, I fucking begged him on my knees to just tell the bastards to leave me alone for just one more week so I could get the money. You know what he did?"

Jack didn't move a muscle. "He told me, he told me to fuck off and get back to work. Then as I was walking out he called out my name and I turned around, my heart filling with some fucking hope—"

Kim moved forwards slowly inching towards Marely's back.

"—and that fucking hope was destroyed when he asked me how the baby was coming along. Then when I answered him, he grinned. The bastard grinned at me and said good luck." Jack's eyes flickered down to his finger and he saw how it had slipped off of the trigger while he was talking. He looked back up at Blaine's expression. "He killed everything I had within a second, and what he didn't realize was how easily I could do the same to him."

Jack saw the tear fall from his eye and looked down to see his finger pulling the trigger and quickly pushed him away, falling to the ground as the shot stung his ears and hit the ceiling.

Then he heard a scream.

He stood back up and turned, to see Kim standing there. She had the desert eagle loaded and aimed at Blaine while Marely had his gun pressed between her shoulder blades, his face emotionless. Blaine held his hand a spit out a string of curses as the blood dripped from between his fingers, the magnum at his feet.

Apparently the bullet hit the metal ceiling and rebounded, going into Blaine's hand. Jack quickly dived for the magnum, picking it up and aiming it at Marely just as he pushed his gun's barrel deeper into the blonde's back. She whimpered but besides that said nothing as Blaine finally stopped swearing and looked up; scoffing at the picture before him. "What the hell Clive! You let two damn teenagers get the best of you?"

"Shut up," Kim growled before Jack could say anything, "I will shoot you right here, right now." Blaine glanced at Jack, then Marely who was quiet, and lastly at Kim. Her hands weren't steady at all and she had a layer of sweat appearing on her brow.

The girl had never held a gun before.

"Unless you throw the gun over here to try and hit me, you aren't shooting anything and scoring. Hey, why don't you show us your bullet hole? Must be hot on a girl like you."

"Shut up Blaine or I'll be the one to end your friggin' legacy early." Jack spoke and lined up the gun sights to the center of Blaine's forehead.

"Tell—"

"Oh I'm so scared of the threats your making Kimmy. Please just shot me and get it over with."

"Kim ignore him," Jack said sternly, his voice loud with a pissed off edge.

"Come on blondie, shot me." Blaine held his hands up in mockery. "I doubt you'll be able to miss." He smiled and Kim's mind was brought back to that day, the day that she could never get rid of.

The smile . . . was almost identical.

"Where were you four years ago on August tenth?" She questioned, her voice losing any of the valor it used to have five seconds before.

Blaine knew he was getting to her. "Chilling in my mansion, eating fucking doughnuts."

"Where. Were. You." Kim's voice was scared now, her mind hoping he wouldn't say what she thought he would say. He looked at Jack and then back to Kim.

His teeth showed in his grin before he talked.

"Killing people, why?"

"Where you in Los Angeles that day?"

"Just spit it out already blondie," Blaine spat before she could question him again. Kim overlooked him and kept talking.

"453 Palm Street, second house on the left." The gun's nose dipped down slightly when she spoke again, so it was now aimed at Blaine's chest.

"Who do I look like—" She moved it down a tiny bit more so it was directly over his heart.

"A mother, nine year old girl and a thirteen year old girl all lined up against the wall." Jack looked over, his eyes holding worry.

"Kim you said it wasn't tru—"

"Let me see the hole Kimmy, maybe you were one of the people I shot." Blaine answered with a laugh, but was cut short by Kim cocking the gun.

"The man killed two of them. The one who was left moved away into her own apartment to get away from the memories."

"Oh I killed a lot of women that night . . . "

"Just answer the question!" She screamed, the three men grimacing from the sudden wail. Jack slowly crept towards Kim.

"He's just playing with you Kim, he wasn't out there. He was doing a job for my dad in town."

"Was that you?" The blonde just wanted a straight answer after all these years.

Just one answer that wasn't fake or screwed up.

Blaine locked eyes with her. "Innocence was ruined that night but two people were found guilty."

But before anyone could react, the trigger was pulled and one bullet was shed into skin; crimson coating the day once again.


	4. Four

**~A.N~  
Thank you for the awesome feedback so far! So don't hate me but cliffhangers . . . well they are taking a new meaning this chapter . . .**

* * *

Four

No Escape

A scream echoed.

A shout pursued.

A sentence was barked.

Feet thudded on moldy carpet.

Kim couldn't process anything that happened in front of her, all she could see was the blur of bodies falling and moving as one. She could numbly feel Jack grab her hand and pull her to the left, towards a hidden door in the back of the room covered with cobwebs.

But her vision was still hammered with the sight of Marely falling to the ground from the misfire of one of the gang's members that had barreled down the noisy steps. Jack kicked down the door and pushed Kim through, just as Blaine's voice reached her ears.

Marely had fell to the ground the same time Jack shot a few blind rounds towards Blaine and the stairs, while moving towards Kim. By the time all of the men and Dawson made it downstairs, firing back heavy rounds at empty boxes; the teens were already gone. Jack said something to Kim once their feet were planted on the grass but she couldn't hear him, all she could hear was the words of her captor from all those years ago.

The criminal smile.

The sick laugher.

The colossal body.

The jet black mask covering his face.

The sleek gun.

The emerald eyes that haunted her soul.

"Kim! We have to go!" The rumble of Jack's voice reached her ears and she focused on him, his calloused hands were tight on her shoulders and his face was grim and tinted with scratches.

"I—"

"Come on I know a place we can go, just hang on until we get there okay?" Kim nodded and he took her hand, pulling her towards the place where they would be safe.

If only for a while.

* * *

It was almost ten at night by the time they reached a house off of the highway. They had been running for almost twenty minutes, and for a while Kim thought they were going nowhere. But Jack's old shack was closer to the main freeway than she thought. They stopped outside the door, both of them breathing heavily. The house was medium sized, with black shingles and a black door that was almost impossible to see with the busted light next to it.

"Where are we?" Kim gathered the action to speak after a moment.

"A friend's house." Jack knocked at the door, Kim grabbing his hand out of fear. Even though she knew he would never bring her somewhere dangerous after all that, she was still scared. Her mind was vivid with remembrances.

A short, older man in his fifties opened the door. His face grew happy when he saw Jack and quickly pushed his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. "Jack!" His tone was surprised but he pulled Jack into a hug none the less.

"Hey Rudy." They stayed in the hug for a few seconds and then pulled away, Rudy's eyes locking on Kim. "Is Jerry here?"

"Yeah, he's passed out in his room. Did he tell you about the party he went to on a school night? Speaking of that, what the hell are you doing here on a school night?"

"We ran into some trouble with Blaine and to sum it up, well I think we need all need to skip school tomorrow."

Rudy didn't push the subject any further and he turned to Kim instead, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jerry's uncle Rudy Gillespie." He held out his hand and Kim shook it, flashing a small smile.

"Kim, sorry to just appear like this." He shook his head and Jack looked around, scanning the area just in case the gang somehow caught up to them.

"No, no. Barge in anytime you want, out of all the girls Jerry and Jack have brought here you're the nicest I've seen in a while."

"Rudy," Jack stopped him with a tone that bleed the words no more; "stop, can we come in?"

Rudy's eyes showed a flash of disappointment. "Of course, fresh take-out is on the counter." He backed up to let the two teens in and then shut the door behind them, locking it and heading into the kitchen. Jack turned to Kim and sighed.

"Rudy is the only guy besides Jerry that I have and I trust. He can be childish sometimes but he's awesome once you get to know him."

"He seems pretty cool already." She went to head down the halls to the bathroom but Jack's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She stopped and faced him, and his face held concern. "I'm sorry I got you wrapped up in all of this, I swore to myself that I wouldn't get anyone else involved in this and then it just got out of hand. I'm sorry, we don't even know each other and—"

"Stop, I don't care. A little bit of adventure never killed anyone right?" Kim started to move away but Jack stopped her again, this time grabbing her arm gently.

"All that stuff about that family and the bullet hole, was any of that true?" Kim didn't answer, she didn't want to.

She wanted to avoid the past and deal with the present. "I'm sorry Jack; can we talk about it later?"

"Kim—"

His warm hand was starting to burn her skin. "Please, just leave it alone."

"You froze up with the gun and then you started firing off questions about some random family's death. Which I think was your family." She tried to pull her arm away but Jack's grip stayed tight.

"Jack please let go,"

"If there's something your hiding that could make this situation worse. . . "

"Let go." Her voice was quiet.

Jack ignored her and continued talking. "You need to tell me if you know Blaine or if he killed your family or—"

Kim pulled her arm away and took a step back. "You want to know about my family so damn bad why don't you go through the police reports like Marely did then? Or maybe you should get a reality check first because from what I know, you haven't even spoken about your mom none the less any more of your past or family!" Jack's hand grew tighter, causing pain to erupt in her arm.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother again."

"Let go, please." She pleaded, as the boy's other fist clutched into a fist.

"Jackson Zane Brewer." They both turned to see Rudy standing in the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed. The older man glanced over to Kim. "You okay?" Kim's eyes moved from Jack to Rudy and then back to Jack, as if they were sending him a hidden message of 'stay the hell away'.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack released his hold on Kim's arm and she rubbed it.

"Good, I think you should crash here tonight Kim. There's a guest bedroom down the hall to the left. There should also be one of Jack or Jerry's old surprisingly clean t-shirts and sweat pants in the closet if you want to get changed." Kim sent him a small grateful smile.

"Thanks Rudy, goodnight."

"Goodnight Kim," Rudy's eyes moved back over to focus on Jack as Kim walked down the hall and into the bathroom, the door shutting quietly behind her.

"Rudy I wasn't—"

"It seemed like it was happening again."

"No it wasn't. I wouldn't do that to Kim." Rudy closed his eyes for a few seconds. Jack looked down and noticed his fists were clenched, slowly exhaling and relaxing his hands. Marks were left from his fingernails digging into his palms.

He looked back up when Rudy started talking again. "You can't go back to that Jack, you can't."

"I'm not going to."

"Jack—" The teenager threw his hands up in aggravation.

"I'm not going to Rudy!" His voice rose to a slight shout and he cleared his throat afterwards, bringing his hands back down and sighing.

Rudy opened his eyes and walked over. "Maybe all this crap is causing you to get a relapse."

"Rudy I'm fine, ask Jerry if you want, he'll even tell you the same thing for once."

"I'm worried Jack. That year was only two years ago. Two years isn't enough time to heal."

"I'm going to talk to Jerry and then go to bed. Night Rudy."

Rudy watched as Jack walked down the hall and into Jerry's room, slamming the door behind him. He could only shake his head and pray that Jack wasn't going to turn back into the person he was two years ago. The slam of the door woke up Jerry and he nearly screamed in fear from the sudden sound. "What the hell Jack? My head is pounding and you just became the hurricane that caused it to bleed!"

"Oh suck it up; we have worse things to worry about."

"Like what?" Jerry's voice held a tone of a whine to it.

"Do you remember me calling you earlier? I told you about the heist and how you went and got high and ditched me with the police radio."

"Yeah I remember, how did the heist go?" Jerry sat up and winced, the moon outlining Jack's figure.

"Horrible. I fucked up myself and Kim for life."

"How?"

"The gang. I, the store we were going to rob. Blaine pissed me off before it even started, giving Marely orders that if needed we could turn it into a hostage situation. Everyone in the damn gang knows I refuse that completely. So Blaine already pissed me off. But then to top it off, Kim was in the store."

"Kim from school?"

"Kim from school. I didn't want her to get hurt. Or be wrapped up in any of it."

"Why?"

Jack scoffed, "don't try to ask any smart questions Jerry, your head might fall off."

"No, I'm serious, why do you care? If it was any other kid from school you would have just let them get kidnapped or whatever."

Jack went quiet to think about it, there was something about her that he couldn't figure out. He just wanted her to be safe.

"Yo, you like her,"

"Shut up Jerry, before I throw you into the wall."

Jerry laughed in return, "Damn, I leave you on your own for one day and look what happens!"

"You are going to be kissing the friggin' wall in five . . ."

"So, what's the problem then? You like her, she likes you. Boom." Jack exhaled, and brought his hands up to his chin so he could lean on them.

"One good thing came out of it thought, Marely's dead I think. Now it's just Blaine. Blaine's always been the problem."

* * *

"_Mom? Mommy?" The older woman rolled over to be meant by a small nine year old with the bluest eyes you would ever see. The moon was the only source of light from the cracked curtains, but the tired mother could see her long black hair was frizzy and everywhere; her fingers playing with her other hand. _

"_What's wrong Beatrice? Did you have another bad dream about daddy?" The girl nodded and the mother allowed a gentle smile to cover her lips. "Climb on up," Beatrice climbed into bed with her mom, pulling the blanket up to her chin so you couldn't see her frail body beneath the covers. _

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to sleep again." Amy Crawford turned over to see Beatrice's face was wet with tears. _

"_Oh honey, it's alright. Everything is okay." She pulled the little girl into her arms, leaving a kiss on the top of her head. "No one is going to get you, you won't be stuck in a shack with daddy all by yourself, and monsters aren't going to drag you to the underworld. Everything is going to be fine." _

"_I don't want to ever be stuck with daddy in a house without you." Amy chuckled, her blonde hair falling in a halo on the pillow next to her daughter's head. Her deep ocean-blue eyes drew you away from her slightly budging tummy. _

"_He's just making fake claims honey, he won't get you. He just left us a month ago; daddy is just trying to scare us." _

"_Why did he leave mommy? Did he not like me?" _

"_No, no. Everyone loves you. Even him. He was just . . . overwhelmed with his new job." _

"_I was a good kid though right?"_

_Amy looked into the girl's orbs that mirrored her own. "You are the best kid in the world. He just didn't want to be strong." _

"_Strong like an eagle," _

_The mother smiled, "Strong as an eagle honey, strong as an eagle. Now get to sleep, we have to visit grandma tomorrow, bright and early." _

_Beatrice groaned loudly, "But mommy do we really _have_ to go?" Amy only smiled in reply. _

"_Goodnight Beatrice, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." The little girl giggled and rolled onto her side. _

"_Goodnight mommy." _

_Two hours later, another girl silently tiptoed into the master bedroom, her blonde hair smoothed down and her light brown eyes paranoid and scanning the windows. Her dream wasn't pleasant the littlest bit. She shook her mom gently, noticing her little sister's form deeply asleep on the other side of the bed. "Mom?" _

_Amy woke up and when she saw her oldest daughter full of worry in front of her she instantly sat up on her elbow. "Kimmy, what's wrong?" _

"_I—I had a nightmare and you how I haven't had one of those in years. It was about someone . . ." Kim's eyes glanced over to Beatrice's sleeping form. _

_Amy looked over too, "She's asleep, now—" _

"_I had a dream about someone killing us all. Dad was there and he just stood there and stared as someone lined us up and shoot us one by one. It was terrible mom." Amy reached out a hand and pushed her hair back behind her ear, so she could see the rest of her shadowed face._

"_Here, come lay on the other side of Beatrice. Careful though, I don't to wake her. She had a nightmare too." Kim obeyed and cautiously clambered into the other side of the bed, her mother turning and siting up against her pillows. "Beatrice came in about two hours ago, saying she had another dream about your father coming and taking her away. I told her that would never happen." _

"_It won't though right? He doesn't want us, he just wants money right?" _

"_Trauma money he claims or whatever it's called yes, he's probably just in a rut with bills and using you guys as pawns. Sick bastard." Kim cracked a smile; whenever her mom cursed she would find it funny because her mother was like her. Nice and sweet but with an attitude if you messed with her the wrong way, it was funny from some standpoints. _

"_He doesn't know who he is messing with." Kim continued, her eyes darting over to the window for a second. She left her phone in her room. _

"_Honey, you don't have to hate him. He was here for your entire life. I understand if you still love him, he's your father after all." _

"_No, I will always hate him. He caused us all so much pain. I don't care if he changed my diapers; he forgot to change Beatrice all the time and he didn't care for her." Kim looked down at her tranquil sister. "That's what matters to me; if he was really our father he would care and love the both of us unconditionally. Not go watch the football game in the other room and leave Beatrice crying in her playpen." _

"_I know, I know Kimmy. What he did was wrong and poor Beatrice was the one who suffered for it. She always had horrible diaper rash when she was younger." Kim played with her little sister's hair as she talked, her eyes locking with her moms._

"_She's still a little kid. It's too much of a burden to throw on a kid." _

"_I feel so bad for Beatrice; she acts so brave all the time even though so much as broke her down." Quietness followed her mom's sentence and Kim sighed inaudibly. _

"_Sometimes," Amy looked over with a sad smile, "sometimes I wish that I didn't have his eyes. That I had your eyes and Beatrice was blessed with your long blonde hair. She told me she likes her hair color when I asked her but she grew it out so she would look more like us with long hair. Then I told her that she was beautiful in every way." _

"_It would be out of place if you had my eyes Kimmy, having those amazing brown eyes is what makes the boys drool—" _

"_Mom!" Kim whisper-yelled to which Amy couldn't help but laugh to, her hand going over her lower stomach. _

_Kim noticed and her eyes grew questioning. "For the past month since dad left you have been cradling your stomach like there's a baby in there." Her mother didn't laugh like Kim thought she would. _

"_No. Mom please don't tell me that—" _

"_It's true Kimmy, I'm pregnant." Kim went silent as the clock hanging on the wall across from them struck two in the morning. "I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry. I thought everything was alright, I thought everything was going to last." _

"_Is it dad's?" _

"_Yes."_

_Amy was the quiet one this time. "Mom I thought that—" _

_Glass shattering from downstairs broke their thoughts, the two of them freezing. "Take Beatrice and hide in the closet, come on." _

"_But mom," _

"_Hurry!" More glass broke as Kim shook Beatrice awake and then brought her to the closet, Amy following behind them and shutting the door as quietly as she could. Beatrice held tightly onto her mother's arm, Kim clutching the other one just as tightly. The trio heard a pair of boots on the stairs, and Amy shushed her daughters when they heard him walk up and down the hallway. _

_They could hear the man shuffle around the rooms and throw stuff in a bag he must've had, the clunks and smacks of toys and games like a sudden shock when the sounds bounced down the hallway. Then the man entered the master bedroom and even Beatrice slowed her breathing, knowing what was at stake. Kim slowly moved forward and opened the closet door a little, watching the man through the gap she created. _

_He was dressed in all black and was looking around the room, throwing stuff into his brown sack at random. He had also clicked the light on, showing off the scrambled bed sheets. He took what he wanted and then went to leave, in and out fast job. _

_That's when Kim's sweaty palm loss its grip on the doorknob and banged against the door. Kim didn't even have time to process what had happened until it was too late and the door was yanked open. The man stood before them and had dropped his brown stack, instead now he was holding a silenced Vector submachine gun. He aimed it at Kim's forehead. _

"_Out." He growled, to which the three girls obeyed to. "In a line, backs against the wall. Can't have you squealing like little pigs to daddy now can we?" _

_Amy was first, Beatrice was second in line and then Kim followed up the end, her heart racing. She had seen those eyes before, from someone at school; she just didn't know who it reminded her of. What she was more scared of was the fact that she could possibly know the person. Maybe they were targeting her because they knew she had some money? "Now what to do with you three . . . can't just let you go because then the cops would be all over me. Or daddy will get home before that." _

"_Daddy doesn't even love us, he doesn't live here anymore." Before anyone could stop her, Beatrice had spoken; to which the man just laughed loudly. _

"_Perfect! So I'll let you go and _then _you can run to your daddy who doesn't even live here!" _

"_Leave her alone, she's only nine." Amy spoke with fear hidden behind her words. _

"_No, no how about this—who wants to die today? Hmm?" They all stayed quiet, the man pulled up his ski mask a little to scratch his beard. The beard was black, the same color as the night sky outside. "Fine, I'll pick." His almost pitch black eyes swept over all three of them and then locked on Kim. "You can stay." He pointed at Kim and she could see his lips quirk up in a smile from under the mask. _

_Without another second passing, the man raised his gun and fired twice, Kim running forwards just as the second bullet left the gun. He grabbed his arms and tried to take the gun from him, sending a painful kick towards his ribs and missing because the man dodged easily. _

_He finally got a good grip on his gun and pulled it away from Kim, using all the force he had. The force of the pull sent Kim flying to the ground when he got it out of her hands, the man spitting curses out like breaths of air. _

_That's when Kim felt the whit hot pain coming from her lower right stomach. The pain was like nothing she ever felt before. She looked down to see the compete bottom of her shirt was a dark red and she gasped from a new wave of agony that crossed her. "Kimmy?" The tiny voice of her sister caused her to look over and almost burst into tears. Her mother was a lump on the floor, red in a puddle underneath her dead body. _

"_Beatrice," Kim whispered weakly, her vision starting to go black as she talked. That's when the men stepped in front of her and spoke too loud for Kim's brain to process. _

"_Bitches deserve to die, one by one." _

"_No!" The gun went off and a body fell to the floor, no stuffed animal to catch it._

A scream shattered the silence of Rudy's house, Jack being bolted from his sleep within seconds. He quickly stood up and opened his door, walking down the hall to where the whimpers and screeches were echoing from. He ended up in the guest room where Kim, running across the room to her bedside and flipping on the light on her bed stand.

She was locked in a nightmare, thrashing around with the blanket wrapped around her body like a lock so she could escape. Jack quickly pulled the blanket off and grabbed her wrists to pin them against the mattress gently.

"Kim. Kim! Wake up!"

"No! Beatrice!"

"Come on wake up, it's just a nightmare! Kim!" Kim's eyes snapped open after one last scream just as Rudy and Jerry made it to the doorway.

Kim's eyes locked on Jack's for a second and then darted down to the black ink located on his right rib cage.

The dark words that read 'KILLER' were like a dangerous beacon in the light.


	5. Five

**~A.N~**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) I went back and polished up some chapters, nothing too big. Enjoy and Happy 4****th**** of July!**

* * *

Five

To be or Not to be

Kim couldn't move her eyes from the ink, the words were like a repeated sequence in her life and they wouldn't leave her alone. "Kim? Are you okay?" Jack released her wrists and moved so he was sitting on her bed as Kim slowly stood up and looked around the room to make sure this wasn't just another twist in her nightmares.

"Kim?" Rudy was the one to talk this time, his deep voice like a sudden roar of thunder in her ears.

Kim turned towards him, "I'm sorry guys, I'm—I'm fine." Rudy nodded and Jerry was already walking back to his room by the time he turned after giving one sift glare to Jack as a warning. Rudy left, shutting the door tight behind him.

"What did you dream about Kim?"

She looked over at him when she heard his deep voice, "Nothing, it was nothing." Jack stood up and came up behind her, while her eyes darted around the room.

"Kim you screamed like a damn banshee at three in the morning. It was something." Kim started to play with her fingers carefully. Jack's hand suddenly appeared over top her fumbling fingers. "You can trust me Kim,"

Unintentionally he intertwined their fingers, one by one. "I promise." Kim turned around, not realizing how close he was. Her head was equal with the top of his bare chest.

"My family . . ." Jack squeezed her hand gently, "that was all true." Her voice went down to a whisper. "What Marely said was true." Jack was quiet, and his heart clenched for the girl in front of him. Jack's other hand rested on the arm with her tattoo.

His thumb brushed the shield slightly. "I'm sorry," Kim looked down at the words resting on the side of his rib cage.

"How are you sorry if you are one?" Jack's hand dropped from her's. He seemed like he couldn't speak for a moment.

"The tattoo isn't," He struggled with his words. "It's symbolic to my dad's death. That's why I got it." Kim nodded, even though her gut pleaded with her that he was lying. Kim shrugged it off her mind.

"Sorry. I am just so _sick _of people lying and telling me that something is true even if it's not." Jack heard the crack in her voice towards the end.

That's when his heart couldn't take anymore and he pulled the girl into a hug, his arms holding her tight. Kim felt her cheeks flush and stood there awkwardly for a few seconds and then embraced it, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his body. The warmth that radiated off him was shocking, but Kim didn't mind.

Her mind was too emotionless with horrid thoughts about her family to mind. "I'm sorry for earlier Kim, I really am."

"It's okay,"

"If it helps, Marely was pronounced dead on the news last night after you went to bed." Kim exhaled,

"And Blaine?" Jack rubbed her back, dreading what her next action would be.

"He's still kickin'. He's the bastard that like a cat that has nine lives." Kim pushed herself away from him and sat on the left side of her bed. Jack's face was unreadable when he turned to look at her. Kim gazed at the plum blanket that was pushed to the edge of the bed. Jack moved and climbed onto the right side of the bed, resting his head don the pillows against the bedframe.

His arm fell around her shoulders as he pulled her against his side. "I won't let him near you again Kim. I swear, I'll do everything I can to protect you no matter what."

"Thanks Jack, but he got us one time. I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow managed to do it again." She moved her head so it was on top of his chest.

"Yeah but if I have any say in it, Blaine will get shot in the head before he can come near you."

Kim couldn't help but smile, "What's your favorite color?"

Jack laughed, "Man you great at switching subjects, did you know that?" The boy answered with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "My favorite color is green."

"Yeah switching subjects is the one thing I don't have down yet. But mine's red." Jack's face turned into a puzzled one.

"_Blood _red?"

"Yeah, even though it's a crappy color, every time I see the damn thing it gives me a reminder to say strong." A moment of silence passed, "Does that sound stupid?" She questioned, which made Jack smile softly.

"No," His arm brought her as close as he could, and his voice was a low murmur in her ear. "It's genius Kimmy."

* * *

Rudy knocked on Kim's door twice, and then when there was no answer his gut grew worried. He knew Jack wouldn't do anything bad but the last time he said to trust him . . . well, bad things happened. The man listened to his gut after a minute and slowly opened the door, taking a small step into the room.

His face went into a full blown grin when he saw the two teenagers fast asleep on the bed, Jack's arm dipping down protectively around Kim's waist while her head rested on his chest.

Rudy then felt bad for having to wake the two up when they looked so peaceful, but it was two in the afternoon; almost three. He went over to the side of the bed that held Kim and carefully bumped her shoulder, the girl jumping awake the same second his hand touched her shoulder.

Kim blinked a few times and then looked at Rudy, whose face now held an apologetic look. Kim looked over at the warm presence next to her to only see Jack, still dead asleep.

She looked back over at Rudy with ruddy cheeks. "Let's go talk in the kitchen? Leave him sleeping a while?"

"Alright," Kim agreed gently moving Jack's iron grip of an arm onto the blanket and getting to her feet. The blonde followed Rudy out the door and towards to the kitchen, the both of them taking a seat at the oak table before them. "I wouldn't peg you for a light sleeper. Jack's the heaviest sleeper you will ever come across."

Kim gave Rudy a half smile and played with her fingernails. "Hey," She looked up, "Are you okay?"

"Lately the answer to that been pretty screwed up."

"Try me,"

"Do you know um Blaine?" Rudy's face gained an angry emotion, but he stayed calm.

"Everyone knows that bastard."

"Jack and I, well—I think he might've helped or been the person that killed my family." Rudy looked down at his hands, dancing them on the wood.

"I think of Jack as one of my own, him and Jerry are all I have left. You are part of this family too and if Blaine tries to hurt you or Jack. God help him because I was friends with Jack's father and I just so happen to have friends that can cause some serious damage. Just tell that bastard that you guys know me if he ever tries to come near you again."

Kim grew curious, "Why does he still bother Jack then?"

"Jack . . . well he hasn't told Blaine that he knows me."

"Why?"

"Jack has a lot of pride, so he thinks the slightest things would ruin that you know? He won't ask for help even if he's on the ground dying until everyone and everything else is taken care of first."

"Yeah, he has one hell of a hero complex."

Rudy laughed, "Got that right," Kim looked over to the window across the room that had the bright rays of sun burning through. "Hey Kim, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Do you like Jack?" Kim's mind wanted to shout no and storm away as soon as the words left Rudy's mouth but her heart said otherwise and new words tumbled out without permission.

"I think so. I don't know why Rudy but whenever I'm with him I feel safe, even when all this crazy shit is hanging in the distance."

"Things work out in strange ways Kim."

"Yeah but I barely know him and every time I see him I can't help but be happy, I shouldn't like him though. Right?"

Rudy shook his head, "It's alright to like him Kim, and I think you're afraid of something which is why you aren't accepting it." Kim stood up and started pacing, her hands acting out her words.

"I doubt he likes me Rudy, plus he's oh I don't know a gang member!"

"Not by choice, and you just said you felt safe with him anyway. All the time."

Kim groaned loudly just as Jack walked into the room, pulling a black V-neck over his shoulders. "Morning," Rudy said, glancing over to Kim who had sent a nod Jack's way. "And Kim," The blonde looked over as Jack grabbed a glass and the orange juice from the fridge. "It's gonna be okay. He likes you too." Kim's eyes went as large as saucers, Jack turning around with a skeptical look plastered on his features.

"Who likes who now?" He took a sip of his drink and Kim stuttered hopelessly to try and get an answer out.

Rudy answered for her, "It's nothing, as you snored away—Kim and I just had a meaningful conversation."

Jack scoffed, "A lot of shit happened last night Rudy. We were both held at gunpoint, the gang knows Kim's past and now they are probably out hunting for us." Rudy held his hands up in defense.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry." Jack rolled his eyes and Kim continued to watch the two bicker, like one messed up but cheerful household.

* * *

Jack and Kim headed back to Jack's house later that night around eight, the pair trying to decide what to go about the gang. They were both sitting on Jack's bed in his room when his phone suddenly rang. "Sorry, let me get this. One second." He said as he stood up and walked into the hallway, looking down at his phone and glancing at the caller ID.

'Restricted Caller ID' came up this time. "Yeah?" He answered shortly, a laugh echoing from the other end. But it wasn't Blaine. "Who is this?" Jack questioned, his heart starting to race with apprehension.

"A cop. Or a gang member. An important guy either way."

"What do you want?"

"I'll let you know soon, of your even alive by the next time I call you. Just wanted to make sure I had the right number." The phone clicked off as Jack stood there in awe for a moment. Maybe Blaine was trying to scare him, or maybe it was some crooked cop trying to get a big payday. Whoever it was, they were probably just bluffing either way.

Jack was just about to walk back into his room when someone banged on the door. "Open up Jack!" Jack had never heard the voice before but he could hear the guns moving and the snicker of half-drunk men.

"Shit, rival gang." He mumbled to himself as they banged on the door again. Usually rival gangs didn't bother with him because of Blaine, but since he pissed off Blaine—the other gangs had free rein on Jack.

Then a thought came to his mind. It wasn't safe, it was fool-proof. It would cause one _very _pissed off Kim. But, it could work and she could be safe. He walked back into his room, Kim's sleeve pulled up so her tattoo was showing.

Jack walked over and crouched down wordlessly. He traced the black ink of Kim's tattoo; their eyes meeting as his finger lightly tapped the words written underneath.

Suddenly he stood up and turned around, walking over to the nightstand by his bed. He opened it and then pulled something out, closing the drawer just as swift. A sharp, sudden sound rang in the blonde's ears. All she could hear was the rumble of his deep voice.

"I'm protecting you by doing this Kim," The only thing she felt next was a burning pain where her tattoo was and that's darkness engulfed her, Jack's voice echoing in her ears. "Trust me, please."


	6. Six

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. Anything you want to say, go on ahead and say—good or bad. :) I switched up the summary, and this chapter is pretty awesome information wise.**

* * *

Six

On Cloud Nine

Kim's mind woke up a while later, the sounds of talking mute in her ears for a few more agonizing seconds. "What do we have here?" The laughs that followed made Kim's head throb even more.

There was a scorching ache where her tattoo was, and she could feel something cool on her arm that stretched all the way down to her elbow.

Her eyes stayed glued shut, apparently the one sense that she needed was still shut down from the discomfort in her brain and the nuisance of her headache didn't help too much either. Jack's voice reached her ears and everything that had happened hit her like a boulder.

"Just doing a job for a friend, everything was going fine until you showed up. What are you even doing here Tyson?" She was on her left side, her cheek against the pillows and even if she could open up her eyes she would only be able to see out of one from the potion she was stuck in. Jack had just shot her not even five minutes ago and now he was chatting up another gang asshole.

He shot her, without a second of remorse or thought he put another bullet into her; like another trophy for the collection. She mentally cussed out herself and Jack, why she had even trusted him was foreign to her.

The blonde heard some shuffling and felt a presence right by her face, and her stomach tightened with alarm. "You got a real hot one here Jack, you sure you don't want me to take her off your hands?" Jack glared heavily at the older man in front of him, flipping his pistol around in his nimble fingers.

The two men that flanked Tyson were mumbling to the other about Kim, and Jack wanted to jump across the room and rip their ugly faces off and stomp on them; repeatedly.

"I thought Blaine told you weren't allowed to mess with me." The man stood back up straight, gently leaving his revolver on the bed next to Kim's still body.

"Apparently you've forgotten your own mistakes faster than the people you're shooting in a day. Oh, and since when are we on a first name basis?" Jack wanted to roll his eyes but held in the urge, instead sizing up the man who always found a lose hole to sneak through.

Tyson was the head leader of a smaller gang nearby The Blood's main hideout that had moved to Seaford from Los Angeles two years ago. Blaine and Tyson had been close friends for about six years, and they had very similar attitudes and looks. Tyson had white hair with linings of a sliver grey in between some strains while his figure was wider and shorter than Blaine's, his eyes where brown but not as deep of a chocolate brown as Jack's are.

The man still had a good amount of muscle and fat mixed in; at least enough to make his older age of at least fifty eight questioned. Jack was never really frightened by the man, even though now he held almost the exact same amount of power in his words and posture.

A scattered blue and red bandana was wrapped loosely on Tyson's left arm, covering his tattoo that peaked out from his white t-shirt. "Just because Blaine and I had a small disagreement last night doesn't mean—"

"Do you really think I would take your shitty side over Blaine's? I've been friends with Howard for six years. I've known you for about half of one."

"Blaine is still going to be pissed that you came and messed with me."

Tyson laughed, "Not if he's the one who sent me you jackass." The men behind Tyson chuckled loudly for a moment and then the sound of breathing was the only sound in the room again.

"That brings us back to the question of, 'what the hell are you doing here'?"

"Watch yourself Jack; I've so killed so many people by now that I lost count last year."

"I could take your ass any day. Now, tell me what the hell you want before I blow your brain into little fucking pieces." Tyson picked up his gun again, just as Jack side-eyed the two men behind him that had just aimed their guns at his forehead.

"_Blaine _has one last heist for you. Big one by the looks of it with hostages and everything, he sent me to come and tell you about it."

"No fucking way." The man smirked as he loaded a single bullet from his sweatpants' pocket into his Colt.

"Here's the thing Jackie boy," He cocked the gun and cracked his neck, right and then left. "Your answer is going to be 'fucking yes' because if you say no; well . . . accidents happen right?" The sidearm was aimed directly at Kim's head, Tyson taking a step forward so the icy metal pressed up against the side of Kim's head. Jack went to move forward and push Tyson away but his two goons grabbed Jack's arms before he could dive for it.

The older man laughed loudly, the gun shaking against Kim's skull. "Get away from her," Jack growled, his hands clasping into fists as he struggled to move his arms from the hold.

"Get away from her? Oh no, that would be disobeying Blaine's orders wouldn't it? I wouldn't want to ever do that would I?"

"I was ten when I said that oath you asshole. Ten!"

"And I was seven years younger. Young and old are just parts of life." The throbbing in Kim's head increased greatly when Tyson pushed the nose harder into her brain, a small sob finding its way through her lips.

"Kim!" Jack's cry reached her ears and she felt her heart grow warmer from hearing his worried voice. He still cared, but that was lost behind the empty bullet hole that was screaming at her steadily.

"Oh look, the princess awakens. Now wouldn't it be just be a shame if my finger just slipped—"

"You bastard!" Jack's shout mixed with the cries of the two men that were holding him back as he ripped his arms free and pushed Tyson towards the door, picking up two pistols from the floor as a submachine gun and a revolver smiled back at him from Tyson and the other gang member that was still conscious.

Kim reached out a hand and lightly gripped the back of Jack's shirt, using all of her strength to hold on as a reminder to not shot anyone that was a waste of a bullet. Tyson slowly lowered his gun and signaled to the man behind him to do that same. "No wonder Blaine hasn't shot you yet."

Jack stayed inaudible, Kim's eyes falling shut in the seconds that followed.

"T, " The man behind Tyson grunted in response. "Grab Harp's fat ass and throw him in the van, I'll be out in a second."

"Alright," T's deep voice was there a gone fast, and he lifted up Harp like he was a feather and towed him out the door as Tyson smiled at Jack, who had moved his body closer to Kim and her grip had gotten tighter. "Blaine and two other men will assist you on the job; he wants you to meet him at the Shoprite next to the gang's hideout. He'll bring the guns. Three hours from now. Make sure you are wearing red too."

"I'll be there, now fuck off Tyson."

"See you soon Jackie, and blondie—if you—"

"Fuck off McCloud, or else there will be no more pretty head for your delinquent son to look up to." Tyson gave Jack the finger as he left, and the boy waited for the front door to slam before he threw the guns in his nightstand and hurried to Kim's side. He squatted down next to the bed and sighed worryingly.

He was such an idoit.

"Kim? Kim, come on wake up. Please baby, please." He shook her gently and her eyes fluttered opened a few seconds later, Jack moving her into an upright position as her back and head rested against the head of his bed. "Kim, Kim I'm so sorry. I—I wasn't thinking right and the best thing I could come up with was making Tyson believe you were just a job from Blaine but he didn't and I put you through all this pain for no reason—"

"Jack," The boy shut his mouth instantly, his hand rubbing her arm softly as he waited for her reply. "You shot me. You claim to care about me and then you scar me over and over again." He remained quiet and his eyes locked with hers, "You save me, but then you destroy me all at once."

"I, it's—" He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, the teenager couldn't get the words out no matter how much he tried. The blonde noticed how his hand had disappeared from her arm and was playing with his other hand. He was holding something back.

Kim reached out and rested her hand on the shoulder she could reach, "I trust you so much Jack."

"Kim, I've been surrounded by pain and hell for almost my entire life. The only bold memory I have as a child is my dad dying before my eyes and I'm trying so goddamn hard to change into a better person but every time I take one step forward I take sixty back. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Her mind shouted comments but her heart's face overruled the shouts. "It's okay; we are going to get through this."

Jack smiled, his pearly whites showing as his stomach filled with forgetful butterflies. "I'm supposed to be the one reassuring you, not the other way around." Kim laughed and moved over so Jack could lie next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist and locking with her hand on her other side. "Come here," His voice was almost a whisper but the deep tones of it soothed Kim in a weird way.

She didn't object as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, as his head rested on top of hers. "Are you really going to do that heist?"

Jack exhaled, "I have to, or else they will kill you."

"No—"

"Kimmy," His voice went from strong and determined to an exhausted tone, "Please, please just don't argue with me with this. I don't want to take any chances that could cost you a life."

"Fine, then I'm going with you."

"No, no. I am going to take you to Rudy and then you and him have a date with the hospital."

"I'm fine,"

"Kim I was only able to pull the bullet it out and that was it, if you don't get it treated it could get infected and then what good will that do you?" Kim lost the argument faster than it happened, and moved her head so that it was buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"You are an idoit Brewer, you're going to go out there and get yourself killed."

Jack smiled softly and moved so he could press a soft kiss to her forehead, "I rather me die than you join your family. I would like to meet them at least before you say hello again."

* * *

Sweat was present almost everywhere on the boy's body; he didn't want to do this.

To be honest, he just wanted to take Kim, Rudy and Jerry and run far away to where the gang couldn't touch any of them. He pulled into the parking lot of Shoprite and headed towards the back where he knew there was no cameras as well as the place where Blaine and two other assholes that would be joining him would be waiting.

His phone beeped as he parked the car, Rudy's ID flashing across the screen alerting the arrival of a new text message.

Kim is fine, they just threw some antibiotic on and told her she would be fine since the bullet was already removed.

Jack couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face, even though he knew Blaine was probably watching him from two cars over.

Good, are you heading home now?

Someone banged twice on the hood of Jack's car, and he looked up to see a pissed off Blaine. "Hurry up Jackson!"

Um . . . well I am . . .

Jack's heart dropped to his knees.

Rudy.

I went to the bathroom and by the time I came back, she was gone. I would check over there before you start your heist.

She told u?

Jack took a quick glance around the area to see if he could spot any blonde hair within his line of sight. Nothing was abnormal beside Blaine loading up an Olympia shotgun beside his Mustang. He looked down when his phone buzzed again.

Everything. Be careful and if you find her, just run.

Jack's face scrunched in confusion.

Run? Like run away and don't come back?

Yes. I'll tell Jerry and we can keep the cops off your tail. Just find her.

Alright, thank you so much Rudy.

One more thing; keep it rated PG-13 when you two finally hook up okay?

Jack couldn't help but laugh out loud, Blaine looking over and glaring as he proceeded to walk over to the driver-side door.

No promises, but I'll try.

Good luck Jack.

The older man pulled open Jack's door and grabbed his arm, "Let's go! We have to do this fast to get more money for the hostages!" Jack didn't answer as he shoved Blaine's grip off of him and stood up, shutting the car door behind him.

As he slowly walked towards the car with the guns stacked on top, he sent one quick text to Kim and then stuffed his phone in his pocket, preparing himself for the hell to come.


	7. Seven

**~A.N~  
You guys are seriously awesome. 57 reviews! :D So, I would have this up last night but I got sidetracked . . . but it's here now right? Enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a review with your thoughts. :)**

* * *

Seven

Bulletproof

I know you are coming to the heist, stay away. Blaine will hurt you and I won't be able to protect you. Please baby, listen to me.

The first thing that struck Kim as she read the message was that she was going to get there no matter what, that she was going to get to him and going to help him.

She wanted to save him from Blaine herself.

The second thing that washed over her was warmth from how he still found a way to make butterflies appear from nothing. The last sentence caused a smile to spread across her face, and it wouldn't disappear.

Someone honked behind her and jolted the blonde out of her bliss, her foot gently pressing the gas pedal. She glanced in her mirror to see another teenager with pimples and a cigarette propped in his hand.

Greasy, slicked back hair and a mole above the eye. The nose hairs that she could easily see were scarring.

She shivered in disgust and her eyes moved back to the road in front of her, as her mind floated back to Jack and what his stupid ass was about to do.

"Where did he say the damn heist was going to be at . . ." She made a right as a memory suddenly struck her. "Tyson said Shoprite. Well here I come."

* * *

"Alright, Jack here is the second in command. Brewer, say hello to Victor and Layton." Jack didn't even bother to throw a nod their way. They were in their twenties and had blonde and brown hair, from Jack's small glace.

His mind was too busy going haywire about Kim and what her intentions where. He sent her a text and didn't feel his phone vibrate from his pocket yet, and that's what worried him. She needed to be safe. He wanted her to be safe. Blaine threw a bulletproof vest at Jack, and he caught it with a small groan. "What the hell?"

"As soon as we walk in there pigs will be all over us. As much as I want you to be shot up, the gang needs you more than a dead body. Put the damn thing on and grab a ski mask."

Jack did as he was told, tugging off his black t-shirt and strapping the vest on, reaching over and grabbing a police belt to stick on his waist. He threw his shirt back on and seized a jet black ski mask, pulling it over his face. His nose was instantly hit by the smell of mold and he tried not to gag.

Blaine probably grabbed the thing from the basement of the main hideout, where mold and bugs breed. "Brewer and I will be on team one while you two will be on the other. Team two goes in the front, while we go in from the back. We will meet up at the front and start the heist from there. If there turns out to be too many cops we will grab some hostages for some ransom money. Clear?"

Layton grabbed an Uzi from his car, "What will the total payout be you think Blaine?" Blaine laughed as he pulled his ski mask over his head.

"Maybe a million. Maybe a dollar. It all lies on Brewer here." Jack took an ASP pistol from the pile and loaded in a few rounds as Blaine grabbed his Olympia. Victor was left, having a choice between an MP5 and a sawed-off shotgun.

He tugged his red mask over his face and grabbed the MP5 with a hidden smirk. "Let's move!" Blaine shouted, as Victor and Layton took off to the front of the store. Jack went to move by Blaine's sudden grip on his arm held him back. "Where's your red Jack?"

"Up my ass," He answered as he took a red bandana from his pocket and tied it around his left arm. Blaine's crooked smile was bold as he took the lead to the back of the store.

"Put your pistol to the first head you can find and get the cash. Everything is on you."

"I'll make sure to do my worse," Jack answered dryly as they walked in to the store, the screams shattering their eardrums already.

"Someone call nine-one-one!" A man shouted, but Blaine cut him off with a blow to the back. Jack made his way to where the cash was, sirens already sounding from off in the distance.

He walked up to a girl with blonde hair and put the pistol up to the side of her head, cocking the gun as a gasp escaped her. "Start unloading the money, hurry up."

Kim was passed by three cop cars as she pulled into Shoprite, her mind heavy with thoughts. She quickly parked the car and jumped out, running towards the front of the building and getting inside before the cops blocked it off, her face growing worried.

"Oh god Jack, what are you doing?" She mumbled, as she walked in and had a gun pointed at her.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The man had on a red mask and the blonde quickly threw a roundhouse kick to his groin, grabbing his gun and running towards the figure that was by the cashier stands her eyes had locked on as soon as she entered the building.

The figure was the same as Jack's so she could only hope it was him. She walked up behind him and saw the pistol pressed against an older lady's skull. Money was being shoved quickly into a bag. The MP5 shook in her hands. "J-Jack?" Her voice was quiet, and the man turned around with a jump, pistol on Kim.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was and he instantly dropped his sidearm from aiming at Kim's head. "Kim!"

He tucked the gun in his belt and pulled the girl into a hug, his heart beating fast as his mind filled with opinions. She held onto him tightly, her hands clutching the back of his shirt as his callused hands rubbed her back.

They stayed locked in the hug for what seemed like years, even if it was only minutes. Jack pulled back and checked the girl for any scratches, as Blaine's angry voice shouted at Layton a few aisles over. Victor's cursing mixed in, as Jack's eyes looked down to see the submachine gun placed on the floor below them, his eyes growing questioning towards Kim. "That's—"

"I took karate as a kid . . . I brushed up on some moves just in case. Apparently self-defense does come in handy." Jack was so stressed in that moment; he couldn't help but laugh softly.

"That's my girl," Kim smiled as a small blush tinted her cheeks. "But Kim," Jack's voice turned serious, "you need to get out of here—now."

"BREWER!" Blaine's voice reached Jack's ears and he quickly but gently pushed Kim down and out of sight. Blaine rounded the corner, shotgun raised. "Where's the blonde Jackson? Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Blaine. I'm just getting the money." Blaine pulled the trigger and Jack covered his head as the bullet nicked his ear and went into the light above him.

"Where. Is. She." Kim slowly lifted the MP5 up, the butt grazing Jack's hand. He got a good grip on it and stalled Blaine, Kim starting to stand up next to him. "You got five seconds Jack. Or else I will end it."

"I'd like to see you try. How's that hand doing Blaine? Can you move it?" The man growled and went to say something but before he could, Jack pulled up the submachine gun and held down the trigger, blindly firing at Blaine and hoping he killed him.

Once the mag ran out, he dropped the gun and grabbed Kim, running towards the back entrance. But before he could, someone grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him down, the wind getting knocked out of him. Victor's twisted smile appeared above him and he heard Kim scream to the left of him.

He quickly jumped up but as he did, Victor grabbed his ski mask and yanked it off his head in an attempt to grab the boy, successfully pulling out some mere strains of hair in the process.

Jack didn't even feel the slight burn as he sent a punch to Victor's face, sending the other man reeling backwards. He backed into a pole and then fell, some packaged foods falling on top of his crumpled body.

Jack smiled for a second, but it disappeared just as fast when he turned around and saw Layton with Kim at gunpoint. Jack reached down for his pistol but Layton's voice stopped him. "You touch that and I'll kill her."

Jack froze as the criminal words met his ears. "Let her go Layton. This is between you and me. Let her go." The man laughed deeply and Jack got a good look at him. Light brown hair, with brown eyes that were deep and his frame was more on the skinny side. If he could just get close enough to tackle him . . .

"Maybe I can sell her to the gang and get paid millions more than we could ever get from a fucking heist, huh Jack?"

Jack inched closer, "Shut up,"

"Or maybe, I can just let her meet your ma and pa in hell. I heard they died from an 'accident'." Jack's head snapped up and his eyes were darker than Kim had ever seen them before.

Just from looking into his eyes, chills entered Kim's body and she looked down at the floor, the gun jabbing into her side harder as Layton's grip grew tighter on her shoulder. "Maybe blondie here and your ma could be good friends you know? The both of them are bitches anyway—"

Layton didn't get to finish his sentence before Jack rammed into him, sending him to the ground and Kim to the left.

Kim's head hit the sharp spot on the bottom of a shopping cart and pain exploded in her forehead. Her doe brown orbs moved over to the spot across from her where Jack's blurry form sat on top of a struggling body, the arms and feet of the body below flailing like crazy.

Kim blinked her eyes twice to get the blurriness to go away and then slowly stood up, her hand enclosing over a handle to use as a grip.

It took a minute but the blonde got up and started to move over to Jack, nearly falling on top of him when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He stopped and looked over just as a hushed word left her lips and she fell to the ground, blackness like a curtain to her vison.

Jack caught her with bloodied hands before her head hit the ground; the words she uttered just seconds ago rang heavily in his ears. "Don't. Please."


	8. Eight

**~A.N~**

**Thanks for the kind reviews, so I was listening to a Good Charlotte Playlist on YouTube the entire time I was typing this up, so of course this is a pretty good chapter—awesome music always makes writing better you know :D. **

**Let me know your thoughts about the ending . . .**

* * *

Eight

So Jaded

The dream she had was fuzzy, and full of twisted faces and maniacal laughter. Kim actually liked the quiet that usually engulfed her entire mind rather than dreams; at least she could tell she wasn't going to suddenly die at any moment in a nightmare.

A load roar of thunder shattered the laughter and her breathing hitched and then turned into a scream that was cut off by a calming voice within seconds. "Hey, hey it's alright." His hand appeared on her back as she quickly sat up and looked around, dirt and patches of dried out grass filling her vison.

A large old pine tree sat to the left of her and Jack was sitting next to her, his hand her rock in that moment. The sky above her was pitch black and lightning was flashing from the middle of the grey clouds rolling in.

Her eyes locked with his and his were tired and worn. She gave him the tiniest of smiles. "I'm starting to prefer compete darkness over nightmares. Now Blaine is clear as day along with my family."

Kim could tell he was only listening halfway, his eyes were starting to drift shut but he fought against his drowsiness greatly. Kim reached forward and placed her hand on his cheek. His head got heavy in her hold, his eyes falling closed. "How long have you've been awake Jack?"

His eyes opened and looked into her's and then closed again, "A few days," His voice was hoarse and he answered with a mumble. Kim moved closer to him and pulled his head to her shoulder to use as a pillow.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch."

"No, no Kim they are hunting me. I—"

Kim shushed him and grabbed his hand. "Sleep, now." She demanded and that caused a smile to cross Jack's face, even if it was only for a spilt second.

A few moments passed and Kim felt his breathing grow heavy as he wandered off to a peaceful sleep, some droplets of rain falling from the sky.

But Kim could only focus on the dried blood that covered Jack's knuckles like spattered paint.

* * *

"Kim!" The moment Jack woke up and didn't see Kim next to him was the moment he went on a rampage. He cussed softly under his breath and stood up, calling her name once again. At that second he didn't care if the cops heard him somehow and caught him.

Kim needed to be safe.

If Kim wasn't safe, then there wasn't anything to live for. He ran forward and almost ran into the blonde that came from the other side of the tree, and Jack exhaled heavily. He pulled her into a hug, Kim's eyes growing puzzled but still accepting the fee warmth. "Damn it Kim, you are going to give me a freaking heart attack."

"I went to look around for some water, I know to be careful." Kim pulled away first and gave him a look. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Just, just don't scare me like that again alright? Someone could have come up behind you and took you or killed you—"

Kim walked back towards their 'mini-camp' while Jack was talking. He let out an irritated breath and followed her back in response, Kim taking a seat in the dry dirt while Jack followed suit. He rested his head in his hands for a moment, Kim looking over and staring. He knew something that was important, Kim could tell. "What happened Jack? What happened when I was asleep?" He slowly shook his head, like he was trying to ward off hidden memories.

Jack's fingers clutched at his scalp. Kim moved so she was crouched in front of him, her hands reaching up and removing his from his face. Jack's hands fell and Kim grabbed one, bringing it up so she could look at the tan of his skin.

She had washed off the horrible crimson while he was asleep.

His eyes avoided looking into hers. "A lot of things happened while you were knocked out Kimmy . . . so freakin' much happened." To say she was surprised she got him to speak so easily was a shock; Jack wasn't one to flaunt his faults very effortlessly.

She blinked her eyes to get the image of his bloody hands out of her head and held his hand tightly with both of hers. "It's alright, I promise it will all be alright."

She offered the only line of reassurance Kim knew she might be able to keep, and Jack snapped.

"When I was fighting Victor, he ended up being able to pull off my mask, the one damn thing that was protecting me from any more shit. He yanked the damn thing off and then Layton got to you. He started talking about you and my mom, a bunch of shit that wasn't true. Then, I— I just lost it."

He looked at Kim and she could see the hurt etched in his orbs. "The only thing that was echoing in my mind was, 'fuck the bastard up' over and over again for my mom and you. And that's what I did. I—I couldn't stop myself, I was on top of him and blood was everywhere. In that moment I didn't care about anything, the only thing I cared about was fucking him up."

Kim remembered the cold look that had entered his eyes, how they turned darker than the night sky and even his movements were quick and with purpose.

She remembered that, and understood now why she felt scared just by the glaze, and it wasn't even directed towards her. "I know," She mumbled gently, his hand squeezing hers this time.

"You somehow got over to me and touched my shoulder. I looked up and caught you right before you hit the ground, that's when I noticed how the blood was on my hands, everywhere. Then I," He scoffed and took his hand out of Kim's grip, playing with the bottom fabric of his shirt instead.

Kim's eyes locked on the dried blood towards the left without her permission. "It was everywhere, on the floor, on my shirt and then I looked back to Layton when you whispered those damn two words and my head just started spinning. I did something so _stupid_ without any real reason. And now I'm going to pay for it, all of it."

Kim felt a pain on her forehead and a twitch in her stomach, but ignored both. "But you didn't—"

Jack looked over at a dead tree a few feet to the right of the blonde and nodded. The pain grew more present when her heart broke into a few extra pieces.

"I killed him Kim. I killed him in cold blood. I did something I swore I would never do again, unless it was life and death." Kim blew off how he whispered the word again in his sentence and instead focused on the dreadful present.

Jack Brewer was a killer.

Yet Kim Crawford still felt safe in his radius.

She felt as safe as she did when she had her mom and sister standing beside her.

"But I couldn't do anything about it, the cops were shouting into mics and Blaine . . ." Kim looked down at her hands, her mind half hoping to hear he was dead but her heart pleading against it. She couldn't like a killer. "I passed him when I went to carry you out and run, he was on the floor and his eyes were closed, there was blood on the counter above him and a puddle next to him. I closed my eyes and ran past him; I didn't want to see any more blood in my lifetime."

"Was he dead?" Kim's voice was a mix between a monotone and relief. Jack's voice was heavy to her ears.

"Yes." Silence followed until Kim broke it again.

"No more hell Jack."

"Kimmy, I brought us into the worse part of it."

"Jack, you ended Blaine—"

"My face is on every news channel in Seaford. When I was running, some people must have seen me before I was able to run into the woods and now I screwed it all up."

"No you didn't Jack, we can get through this."

"Kim—they have a full town manhunt for me right now Kim. I can't stay in Seaford until I can somehow clear my name."

"Well for now we can head to the next town over from here and stay in a hotel or something."

Jack finally looked Kim dead in the eye for the first time the entire time he was talking, "You are staying here, if anyone is seen helping me then they are breaking laws which isn't good and I'm not letting you do that if I can prevent it." Kim smirked, Jack gaining a confused look in the process.

"You can't prevent it Jack, you're stuck with me either way." Jack wanted to fight against Kim's reasons but he couldn't help but laugh at the strong-minded look that was plastered on the blonde's face.

"Damn it Kim, so stubborn but beautiful in the process." Kim blushed and pushed any questions to the back of her mind because his heartwarming smile was too much for Kim to want to break with miserable questions.

"Thanks," His smile was heartfelt, with a smudge of cocky remembrance. Kim stood up, holding out her hand. "Onto the next town over then?" Jack's grin was still on his face when he grabbed her hand and stood up, the two walking forward while Kim pulled out her cell phone to find out info.

Jack's arm went around her waist as they walked, pushing back the thoughts of his mother.

* * *

Jack and Kim were beyond tired; they were going to find a cheap hotel as soon as they got some food from a fast food restraint with cheap food.

They walked in and went to order, each of them easy downing all their food. Kim headed to the bathroom and Jack walked over to the bulletin board with job listings and everything else.

He lifted up a maid job ad and what was underneath made his entire body freeze. His eyes started at the bold, red letters that spelled out 'MISSING' and then when he looked at the three pictures below the word, his heart broke into tiny pieces.

In the first picture it was a front view from a family picture of a young teenager who looked to be about fourteen with a bubbly smile and deep black hair that went past her shoulders stared back at him.

The second picture was a closer shot of her face, light blue eyes like the sky and a pale forehead, Jack's finger traced over the girl's cheeks. His pinkie brushed the paper where the black ink became her hair.

The last picture was a the girl with an excited smile on her face in front of a body-length mirror, her left hand holding up her camera while her right hand lifted up the side of her shirt to show her lower right left rib cage.

The words 'Never to be jaded again, because I love you.' were in a dark blue fancy cursive ink. A shirtless teenager around the same age stood behind her, his hand next to the 'you', covering a single word. The way the girl took the picture made it so the neck of the person was cut off but from the defined form you could at least tell he was a love-struck boy.

On the right rib cage of the boy, was the same tattoo of the same sentence in black cursive, only next to the 'you' was the name Jade in the same blue shade that the girl—Jade's—tattoo was.

At the bottom of the picture, the words 'Always and Forever' were printed in black and blue; like they were edited in through a phone program. Jack touched the girl's tattoo and then glanced back up at the name of the missing girl, the name Jade resonant in his mind.

He exhaled slowly and felt a sudden hand on his shoulder, turning and seeing Kim standing there with a worried smile on her features. "You okay?"

Jack dropped his hand from the paper. "Yeah, fine. Let's get going."

Kim nodded and headed towards the door, Jack following her lead after glancing at the missing paper one last time and feeling pain in his heart when he saw the sketch of the two supposed people involved in the case.

His poorly drawn frown looked back at him.


	9. Nine

**~A.N~**

**I know the ending on the last chapter needed more explaining but you guys have to wait until chapter 13 or 15 I think for the full answer but a lot of inner thoughts from Jack and Kim plus some answers are thrown into this one. :) **

***Also, there are a few 'Easter Eggs' I guess we could call them in this chapter like the name of the hotel and the room number.*  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Forgotten Only for a Little While

Jack's tattoo burned the entire way to the small hotel down the street, before they went in he placed his hand over the spot to try and get the burning to disappear. That only made it worse and within seconds he yanked his hand back, Kim watching with interested eyes from behind him.

Jack had been acting weird since they left the fast food place, and the blonde had no idea why. When she had exited the bathroom, he was standing at the bulletin by the door, looking for a quick job to get them some money she guessed—they were running low. But when she came up behind him, she got a glimpse of a poster with a girl on it before he turned around faster than she thought possible and dropped it.

Jack moved his hands into his jeans pockets to stop from scratching at his tattoo and all Kim could do was watch as Jack got swallowed by some bit of his past that she didn't know about.

Another secret to be added to the pile that was going to drown them both by tomorrow.

They reached the front door of the hotel and went in, ignoring the small breeze of mold that assaulted their noses. They only had a little bit of money left and a moldy room with a damn bed was better than no bed at all. They reached the front desk and Jack took out his wallet as Kim moved forward to speak for them.

"Hello," the older lady beyond the desk looked up from writing in her tattered notebook and gave them a large smile.

"Hello and welcome to R. Ducky's Hotel, oh you two are just too cute." Kim's orbs saw the name 'Betty' on her name tag, as the lady stood up and closed her notebook.

"Thanks, but we aren't together. We actually wanted to know if there was a room available for one night? The lowest priced you have possibly?"

"Just give me one second dear, I'll check for you."

Jack could only stare at the green bills that he has pulled out and his stomach dropped to his knees.

Eighty bucks.

As Betty typed away quickly on the dinosaur computer next to her, Jack nudged Kim and gave her a look and her heart dropped when she figured out what the boy was trying to tell her. Not enough money meant dirt and bugs for a bed which was not too comfy by any means. "Well for a one bedroom suite, that would be two-hundred for one night." Betty's weary voice reached their ears and the both of them sighed quietly.

Kim used the nicest voice she could to give their answer, "Alright, thank—"

"But there is a master room for cheaper that no one knows about." Betty cut her off with a large smile. Kim side-eyed Jack who had a content smile on his face. Jack pulled out the eighty buck and handed it over to Betty who sent them a wide smile. "Alright here are your keys, room 322. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you so much Betty," Kim answered while grabbing the keys as the old lady sent Jack a small wink.

"Be nice to her young man. Or else you will hear from me." Kim headed towards the stairs and Jack gave the lady a reassuring smile.

"I will Betty, thank you." Betty nodded her head, her snow white hair bobbing up and down.

They got to the room and were meant by one king-sized bed and a flat screen TV along with a nice bathroom and a balcony. Their mouths dropped open and Jack grabbed Kim's hand, shell-shocked that Betty did this for them.

"Jack—"

"Apparently there still are nice people in the world these days even if they are far and between." They walked in and Kim jumped on the bed, snuggling up in the soft fabric.

Jack headed to the bathroom, his mind full of thoughts and Betty's words.

Jack stood on the balcony, his hands resting on the cold metal of the railing. A glass of red wine taunted him from the corner. The Big Dipper watched him from the sky as he exhaled heavily. Blaine was dead, and so was Layton.

He had killed two men for no reason, he had sworn to whatever god there was above that he would never kill anyone ever again—not unless there was a solid reason to.

There was no solid reason for punching Layton to death, or blindly firing at Blaine and hoping a bullet smacked him in the forehead. But he went and killed to two men on impulse.

It wasn't even to save Kim, she was almost perfectly safe through those times.

He just did it because he . . . he wanted to. For some reason, something overtook him and he couldn't stop. There was a pain in his heart and a throbbing in his head but he couldn't stop, his mind went blank.

The only reason he snapped out of it was because of Kim and if she wasn't there; then Layton wouldn't even have a name on the news.

Jack's mind backtracked to thoughts he shouldn't have been thinking about—love and family.

Did Layton have a family? Jack didn't see a ring on his finger but maybe he had a girlfriend or a kid. Or a caring mom that had no idea, the only thing she knew now was that her son was dead because of him, because of Jack.

Jack didn't kill Marley all that time ago in the basement, but Kim and he were a witness to it. One of the goons on the stairs had bombarded in and put a bullet into him, not waiting long enough to see if he was good, bad or a goddamn alien.

Just shot him, like he was killing a bug inside his house.

But that man, that goon, killed Marely—who had a wife and baby girl.

Now that baby girl would be fatherless and that would be all because of Jack and how he had to go and screw everything up. He brought Kim into something they couldn't escape because now another shitty part of Jack's past at just appeared again, even though he thought that part was killed.

Or at least, she was killed and the missing picture was just from the day of.

Jack had told Enforcer to hide her body.

Jack moved so he was bent over and his arms rested on the bitter metal as he placed his head in his hands. For two years, Rudy had told him over and over again it was just an accident.

It was just a damn accident.

Just an accident that was messed up because of Enforcer; because the idoit couldn't ever do what he was told.

But for those two years, Jack had been sitting on top of a pile of guilt and regret and he couldn't get down. Rudy's words didn't have any effect on him and now he was being reminded of her because of how well Enforcer had hidden her body and how long the missing signs were up.

Jade was something he had treasured, but then his hidden treasure turned into his very own hell that he couldn't escape from. Just like how Blaine was Satan in Jack's personal hell and he couldn't pull straight aces to get out of it.

Now Blaine was out of the way and Jade was back on his mind once again. He couldn't go back to the hours he would sit crying or the minutes his mind would stay racing. His tattoo burned again and he cursed loudly, scratching at the side of his ribcage roughly.

Jade's name used to be there.

It seemed like the letters wanted to be there again, like his skin was slowly melting away to reveal the old tattoo. "Fucking—"

"Jack?" Kim appeared next to him and he jumped slightly from her sudden appearance. He put his hand over his heart and the burning stopped.

"Damn Kim, don't scare me like that."

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, it's almost quarter to twelve. I was wondering when you were coming to bed?" Jack shrugged and sighed, his eyes looking over at the wine for a second.

"You sure you don't mind sharing the bed? I can sleep on the floor; this place is too nice to have roaches anyway."

Kim laughed, "I would feel bad if you did that Jack, we can each stay on our own side, its fine. Just come in soon alright?" He smiled and looked at Kim, who was clad in a long-sleeve shirt and loose pajama pants.

"I'll be in in just a second." Kim nodded and headed back inside, closing the glass door gently. Jack waited until he saw her figure get into the left side of the bed and turn off the lamp before he walked over to the wine.

The cold cement under his feet sent chills through his body as he popped off the top and poured himself less than half of the small glass. He held his glass up to the sky. "Cheers mom, I know red was your favorite. Happy birthday. Tell dad I said hi." His voice was hushed and his eyes traced over each star of the Big Dipper. "Love you,"

Jack downed the wine and then gently set the glass back down, turning towards the door and heading back inside. He got into bed next to Kim and moved close to her once he felt her shivering. "Jack?" Her voice wasn't too drowsy but enough to tell him she was going to pass out any minute.

The boy took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, Kim's shivers stopping instantly. "I'm here Kimmy, I always will be."

Her breathing evened out a few seconds later and he let out a quiet breath. "Happy anniversary Jade, baby I will always love you."

* * *

Kim now stood out on the balcony the next morning, her head full of Jack. She had woken up that morning snuggled into him and her heart was happy while her stomach was filled with butterflies.

She had figured out something. Something that her heart wanted even though she couldn't have it.

She loved him, she loved Jack and he was still a killer.

She thought it was possible to love someone who was killer or anything like that—her whole live she had always wondered what happened to the wives or mothers of the people that turned out to be serial killers or crime lords. Did they sit in the corner and let the tears cover their face or did they just agree with it and move on?

Could they move on from the love they used to have or was it even possible to forget it? Were they embarrassed or did their love for their crazy husband stay forever?

Or did everything just fall apart like a messed up love story or broken record? The blonde had always wondered, she had always wondered about a lot of things—her father, why he left, why her family was killed out of all the other choices, and why certain people had such terrible lives when they didn't even deserve it.

She loved a killer and he was haunted by ghosts from his past twenty-four seven. But whenever she was with him, nothing else seemed to matter; even if the world was falling apart around her.

She could go into his arms and fell safe, feel like there was unicorns and rainbows coming from the pits of darkness that consumed her.

Could she ignore her heart, if only for a while? Jack's arms wrapped around her waist and her back leaned back against his chest, and her mind yelled at her. Jack wasn't helping her problem but she didn't mind it at all. "Kim,"

"Yeah?"

"Since everything seems to be leaving us alone, even if it's only for a little while—would you like to go on a date?"

Kim's heart fluttered, "I'd be okay with that." His hand gripped hers and a smile graced the boy's face.

"I know just the place. Betty might've helped me out a little bit." Kim laughed and Jack grinned.

He wasn't going to let his past cloud his might.

* * *

Jack brought Kim to a friendly little dinner next to the hotel; Kim didn't see the little buddle of money Betty had given Jack when the two were bidding their farewells to the nice old lady. They took a seat at the far booth and that's when a money thought struck her as Jack picked up a menu.

"Jack, we don't have any—"

"I have enough Kim, c'mon chill out and relax."

Kim let out an relieved breath, "That's good I thought—"

"Breaking news! The manhunt for Jackson Brewer has been widened to the town of Goldenvile. He has another suspect with him known as Kimberly Crawford. If you see the suspect, remain calm and call nine-one-one. But the police say not to approach the subject because he may be dangerous." The news anchor's deep voice from the TV across the invaded their ears and Kim grew worried when some women and men looked over at Jack.

"Jack, we need to leave." His eyes stayed locked on the windows leading outside behind Kim, as her eyes kept sending small glances towards the citizens of the town gawking at the two. "Jack," Kim urged, her hands fidgeting as she stared to stand up. That's when Kim heard the sirens and Jack saw K-9 units outside the dinner window.

"Shit, Kim run!" They both ran out the back door and into the woods.

"Get 'em boys!" Jack heard growls, and knew dogs were after them; he pushed Kim in front of him and advised her to run faster.

"Go! Don't stop!"

"Jack—" Jack looked behind him and saw a German Shepard almost on him, he cussed under his breath—wishing he had a weapon.

"Damn it Kim! Keep running!" Kim turned her head and saw Jack stopping, as the dog jumped on top of him. Kim stopped for a second and watched them wrestle, feeling tears sting at her eyes. Then the dog was thrown aside and he stood back up, just as Kim was knocked down. "Kim!"

She groaned and blinked to be meant by a police officer in front of her, handgun pointed at her nose. Two more appeared behind her and aimed their weapons at Jack who put his hands up. The woman in front of Kim mumbled something into her walkie talkie and then the two teens heard dogs, feet and cars leaving from far away.

Kim stared at the woman in fear, noting how young and shorter she looked, a little bit shorter than Kim herself. She had black hair that peaked out from under her police cap and light blue eyes that sent chills through Kim's body. Her outfit seemed to be too big for her and Kim could swear she looked like she was only fifteen.

The two mean from behind her moved to Jack and cuffed him, taking him back towards the dinner. The girl waited until Jack was out of their radius, then took her cap off and spoke into her walkie talkie again. "Pigs out, I have the girl and Dawson and Bloodhound have Jack. Move in now." Kim grew confused when she heard the names, and the girl moved closer to Kim. "I guess Jack doesn't have trouble moving on,"

Kim started to move and shouted, "Jack!" Just as the black haired teen took the butt of the gun and smashed it to Kim's head, hard enough to knock the girl out.

The black haired girl sighed and looked the way Dawson and Bloodhound took Jack.

"My my baby blue, yeah I been thinkin' about you." She whispered quietly to herself, "My my baby blue, yeah you're so jaded—and I'm the one that jaded you." She closed her eyes and turned back to Kim just as some more Blood gang members came from behind her and picked up the blonde without hassle. "Our song, gone."

Jack heard Kim's shout and he grew worried, even though he knew the cops wouldn't harm her. Sure, they might've been caught but cops don't hurt people unless—

"Time to get our revenge Brewer, we got you and your blonde friend." Dawson's voice reached his voice from the right and he grew angry as he tried to wrestle out of their grip. "No Jack, no getting out of this time. Blaine even left a surprise for you back at base, a gift from before you killed him. She's someone he said you will love."


	10. Ten

**~A.N~  
Thanks for all the amazing reviews, think we could break 100? :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Ten

Queen of Spades

Jack was thrown in a black van once they reached the brim of the woods, his many tries of escaping failing each time. They had him, but the more important thing was that they also had Kim and he couldn't do anything to save her.

Even though Kim was brave, she was completely at the gang's mercy and all Jack could do was hope that Enforcer didn't just suddenly appear as another fragment of his past to come and inflict pain on Kim.

Dawson and Bloodhound were talking in hushed voices in the front of the van as Jack strained his ears to listen, ignoring the burning coming from his tattoo again. They thought they had one of the soundproof back trucks that Blaine and Ace had got custom made a while back but apparently not.

The teenage boy was glad.

"What does Spade want us to do with him? Throw him in the basement?" Bloodhound's voice was hard to hear because his voice was so deep, and Jack glanced at the dashboard and saw the right turn signal blinking. Dawson looked both ways and then turned; Jack's back hitting the side of the van with a thump.

Lucky for him, neither of them heard him.

"Yeah, along with the blonde girl. Something about last promises or some type of lover shit . . . " The man trailed off as he screeched to a stop and held down his horn, throwing his arms up at the sliver pick-up that had just cut him off.

Bloodhound fumbled with a box of cigs for a moment or two, Dawson's horrible driving not helping his attempts. He pulled one out and lit it, the smoke filling up the front of the van.

Dawson coughed and rolled down his window after a second. "Damn it! What the hell?" He shouted, "You fucking idoit, I have asthma!"

Bloodhound laughed, and pushed back some of his greasy black hair out of his eyes, "How'd you get into the gang then? I didn't know they take hospital cases."

"No one knows, and if you say one fucking word I'll bury your ass at the bottom of the sea." Bloodhound held up his hands in mock surrender as he rolled down his window and tapped the ashes of his cigarette onto the asphalt below them as they stopped at the next red light.

"So what's going to happen to the kids? Spade just going to chain 'em up and leave them down there?"

"Maybe," Dawson answered after a moment, his mind distracted on other subjects. "I don't think she's like that though, the whole two years she's been around Blaine and following him around like a little puppy—that bitch never seemed vicious enough for that."

The other man smirked as he put the cigarette to his lips again, "I remember the day Blaine and Steam brought her in."

Silence.

Jack grew more worried as the seconds passed; Spade sounded a lot like—

"Fucking blood was on her head and chest, her legs. Everywhere and Steam was carrying her in. They walked through the doors and I looked up from the .99 I was loading up and I swear to God my damn eyes got as big as my mom's dinner serving sizes."

"Then I walked in and Blaine told me to get the medic, but Skin was busy. So I came back and Blaine was about ready to kill me."

"Yeah," Bloodhound agreed as a red mustang speed by them on the right, Jack's eyes darted from the one to the other, trying to get his hands out of the handcuffs they threw on him. "Blaine stormed off and not even five seconds later he walked back in with Skin behind him, he was as pale as a ghost."

They pulled into the base just as Dawson whispered his response. "She stayed since, and every night she would sing the same song. When Steam died, she cried but that song would still be there. The same damn song over and over again that pissed everyone off . . ."

Bloodhound exited out of the truck and Jack cursed quietly as he tried one last time to get the metal clasps off his wrists. But it was no use as Bloodhound opened the door and laughed, Dawson appearing at his shoulder. "No luck escaping huh kid? That damn rope is just a little too tight isn't it?"

Jack gave the man the worse sneer he could muster, as two other gang members came up and grabbed Jack. He tried to get away but ended up with a punch to the nose instead, and stayed still after that. The blood trickled down onto his top lip and he growled as the man on the left gave him a good kick to the left knee.

"Hey! Where does Spade want this bastard?" Dawson questioned into the walie talkie and when Jack's ears heard the girl voice that answered back, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Everything moved in slow motion as he was dragged down countless hallways and to the basement taking off his cuffs, the men throwing Jack's numb body into the dark room and slamming the door behind him.

The girl's voice echoed in his brain over and over again and then he felt hands on him and his reflexes kicked in before he could stop himself, pulling the person into a headlock as he blinked his eyes twice to snap himself out of the haze he was just in.

"Jack?" Kim's scared voice reached his ears and he immediately let go of her, the blonde moving back to the far wall. Jack exhaled and moved over to her, pulling her into a hug before Kim could reject him.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. I thought you were one of the goons."

"It's alright," She answered back as she embraced his hold, pulling away slightly but still staying wrapped in his arms so they could talk. His one hand came up and traced the outline of her cheek, frantic coating his brown eyes.

"Did they hurt you? Why is there blood here?" He gently touched the spot on the side of her head and she flinched, remembering the butt of the gun that was rammed into the side of her skull.

She brushed it off, "It's nothing, I'm fine. Are you alright Jack?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. So whoever is in charge now is this girl who's named Spade. She must be new because I have no idea who that is. But whoever she is—I can tell she is not going to give us any mercy."

Kim nodded, her mind flashing back to the teenage girl who stood before her with an emotionless face as she knocked her out, "We need to get out of here Jack, now. Do you know any secret exits?" Jack searched through his filled mind and he scanned the room and then when his eyes locked on the brown cargo boxes in the corner, he smiled.

"The vents lead directly to the back of the building, we get out there and we can run into the woods back to Rudy's house." Kim grinned and gave him one last tight hug before pulling away completely. Jack led the way over to the boxes and lifted her up, climbing up behind her.

"These are going to fall any minute Jack and then we are doomed."

"I know, I know. It's alright." He put all of his strength into pulling off the already lose vent, the screws popping out and clinking as they hit the cement floor. "Got it, go ahead."

He put his hand on the small of Kim's back and ushered her forward, following behind her and placing the vent door on the cold metal below them.

Kim started to move but Jack stopped her and turned her towards him, "Just in case I don't make it out," He said as he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and then kissed back after the few seconds of shock passed.

Jack pulled away, with a grin highlighting his features. Her voice was a mutter as she talked, "We are both going to make it out of here." She intertwined their hands and for a few moments they sat there, beaming like idoits.

"Alright, let's go baby—we can make it out of here. I believe you." The soft tone that laced Jack's voice surprised Kim but she didn't mind; it calmed her down.

"Alright." They started moving down the vent, both of their minds wondering to special places as they imaged the kiss over and over again.

Shock and happiness engulfed their bones like they had just drunk a milkshake too fast. Shouts were muffled below them, and neither paid any attention to the angry voices and the guns cocking.

Everything was going fine, until bullets started filling the vent, whistling past Kim's face. She fell backwards into Jack from the sudden astonishment and he caught her, pulling him as close to him as he could to protect her from the bullets filling the vent.

"Shh, shh. If we have to, run as soon as you get to the ground." Kim was confused for a second at his words until she heard the creak of the vent failing to hold up the weight of bullets and the two teens.

"Jack," Her voice was full of panic and he shushed her again, holding onto the blonde tightly.

"I got you." There was a loud crack as the vent fell to the ground, the bullets still flying. Pain exploded in Jack's entire left side as they landed, Kim's entire weight form landing on top of him causing the discomfort to increase.

He groaned and pushed Kim towards which ever direction he was facing and stood up behind her, ignoring the scorching throbbing coming from his body.

They ran and Jack looked back at the black guns and men, dodging a bullet. Kim fell behind him, and he took the lead as he went out back door and the bright sun filled his senses. He turned around and saw Kim on the ground, bullets going off around her.

She tried to stand back up but clutched at her ankle, the door falling shut quickly. Just as he was about to catch the door and go back in, a black haired teenager appeared behind Kim and he froze.

A girl came up behind Kim and pulled out a knife.

Jade smiled at him as the door closed, Kim's scream filling his ears.


	11. Eleven

**~A.N~  
Sorry for the wait and really long AN I'm about to type. First off, thank you all so much for making Jaded break 100 reviews, it means so much and I seriously say thank you way too much on this website but I mean it every time I say it. :)**

**Shout out to UnbreakableWarrior ****for being the 100****th**** reviewer, thank you so much.**

**Also I'm gonna give a shout out to Aznmissy04 ****who is one of the best writers on here and an amazing** **and helpful friend, her story** **Where The Heart Lies ** **is outstanding and deserves to be checked out.**

**One last thing then I'm done I swear, a shout out to island paradise18** **who is just as equally awesome and an outstanding writer as well. In the Year 3014 ****is one of my favorite stories on here and it received some horrible hate a few days ago, even though neither the story nor the writer deserved it. **

**So after you are shocked with the ending of this chapter, go take a minute and check out their grand stories :D**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Queen of Hearts

After Jack grew out of his astonishment, he moved towards the door.

"No. No, no!" He smacked his fists against the metal helplessly. He struggled with the handle to try and open it but it was locked. "No! Kim! You lay a damn finger on her and I'll kill you Jade! Get the fuck away from her!"

Jack's shouts went ignored by Jade as she removed the knife from Kim's shoulder, the pain causing tears to appear in Kim's weary eyes. The agony was unbearable as Jade turned and looked to Dawson, who gulped silently under her cold stare.

"Put her in the basement; let Skin look at her in a few hours." Kim's glassy eyes found Jade's hard ones and she made no sounds, Kim tried to say something, but any words that tried to come out got stuck in her throat.

"Please," She tried again and her voice came out as a defeated mutter, and she mentally cursed herself afterwards. "I'll do anything," Being brave didn't mean talking like a mouse about to be stepped on.

Jade patted her shoulder and Kim winced from the small pressure, "I told a lot of people 'please' as I was lying in my own pool of blood too. But it didn't do me any good either,"

Kim didn't get another chance to speak as she was dragged away and Jade focused in on the banging still coming from the door. "How do you feel Jack?" She whispered as the gang members around her slowly dispersed, "How do you feel when someone you love turns your back on you? When someone you love is yanked away from you like that."

She snapped her fingers, but the click was inaudible.

Jack stopped pounding at the door after a few more minutes, breathing heavy and hands bloody.

Jade was alive, she was alive and getting her way after all this time. He didn't kill her, he wasn't wanted. She was breathing; she didn't die because of him.

That fact alone was enough to make him stumble backwards as he turned and started walking towards Rudy's house. His conquered steps turned into rushed leaps as he speed up his pace to a run.

All these years she let him walk blindly by guilt when she was working for the gang the entire time.

Now she had Kim, and now she had everything he had been taken away.

But as his heart hammered in his chest, it was being run by hatred.

Not long lost feelings for a girl he used to love.

Jack made it to Rudy's house and walked in, the front door slamming against the wall as he entered. Rudy jumped from the spot he was seated at the table. "Jerry?" Jack opened his mouth to answer but couldn't find any words. Rudy rolled his eyes and stood up, walking out of the kitchen. "What did I tell you about getting drunk so earl—oh my god Jack?"

Jack couldn't even allow a smile to appear.

"Where's Kim? What happened?" Rudy led him to the couch and they both sat down, Rudy's eyes full of wild concern. Jack's eyes darted all around the room until he could come up with an answer.

"Jade,"

He took a breath as Rudy's eyes went dark, "Don't tell me your going back there again Jack—"

"Jade's alive. She's fucking alive."

"Jack I know you feel guilty—"

Jack looked Rudy in the eye, "She's alive and working for the gang. She has Kim. We went on the run from the cops because they saw my face in the store and I killed Blaine and Layton so I'm wanted. Kim told me she wasn't leaving so I had no choice but to bring her along, and we got snatched by the gang who dressed up as cops; Kim was right behind me as we were escaping and then I get out the door and turn around to see Jade stabbing a fucking knife into Kim's shoulder."

The teen put his head in his hands and cherished the darkness that overwhelmed his vison. Rudy's mouth had dropped open halfway through Jack's tale and he struggled to get any words out.

"You killed . . . Blaine. . . I understand that but who's Layton?"

"Some dude whose face I smashed in for no frickin' reason. How do you think I feel?"

"How did that happen Jack? You told me that you would never do it again because of what happened with Jade. That's what you swore to me, that's why you got the tattoo!" The older man's raspy voice grew to a shout. "You did all of that so that you wouldn't do it again Jack!"

"I know Rudy, I know and I swear in that moment I was outside of my body. I had no idea how to stop myself or at least I just wasn't able to. But then Kim saved that man from not being able to be recognized on the news." Rudy went quiet as his mind took in the truckloads of information he was just told.

"I can help you with Blaine Jack, but not Layton. You are going to have to take the fall on that one."

"I know Rudy, I know but we just need to save Kim first. I just need one day with her, at least before I go to the refurbished hell of jail." Rudy nodded as his mind floated back to the thoughts of Jade awaking from the dead.

"Jack are you sure? One hundred percent like you didn't see something else and think that—"

"Rudy, it was her. Jade Gwen is alive and causing more hell than I already have to deal with."

"But I thought you said that Enforcer—"

"Enforcer is a damn idoit and because of him all this shit happened. If he didn't screw up, Jade and I would probably still be together."

Rudy shook his head, "We both know the outcome of if the accident didn't even happen. You two would have broken up anyway. You were a kid who thought you were privileged and able to get away with everything."

Jack yelled out in frustration as he stood up and punched the wall. Rudy watched with remorse as Jack's world slowly spun out of balance. "I know Rudy! I know! But maybe if I _wasn't_ the kid with no parents everything would be better! Maybe I wouldn't be tied up in all this shit while Kim's life hangs in the seconds of each day!"

"Jack, you can't change fate—"

"_This _is fate? If this was fate then maybe I would be normal!" His raised voice startled the robins on the roof of Rudy's house as they flew away to calmer places. Rudy stood up and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'll do everything I can to keep the cops off you until you can get Kim back. I'll fill in Jerry and send him your way to help you out."

"No, keep Jerry out of this; I can take care of Jade and Kim."

"You sure?" Jack exhaled and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, apparently love doesn't fucking matter anymore."

* * *

Kim wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and avoided looking down at her shoulder wound again, every time she looked at the mangle of limbs and red she couldn't help but gag.

It had been almost four hours since she had been thrown in the cold basement and all she wanted was away from the girl who had stabbed her and showed no mercy.

If looks could kill . . .

The sudden creak of the door caused her to jump as she looked over and saw that black haired girl enter. Kim moved back towards the far wall in response. "Skin's busy still, another hour tops before he will be in to clean the wound."

Kim stared at the floor, evading Jade's figure and eye contact at all costs. "Come on blondie, lighten up. Jack ditches everyone sooner or later. Be glad it's sooner."

"Jack is going to show up and put a bullet through your skull. Who will be the 'in charge' one then bitch?" Kim's voice came out stern and courageous, but it only caused Jade to laugh. Her lips turned into a twisted smile after a few seconds.

"Stuck in the 'Jack's always the hero' part of your relationship? I can tell you from personal option that he won't come save you. Maybe save me and put a bullet through your head but—"

"Who are you?"

"Someone who was in love. In love and stupid, and then my boyfriend killed me. Then I was forgotten, just like you will be by the end of the week; but who are you huh? Some whore looking for a hook-up?"

Kim wanted to scoff and bitch slap this girl, but seeing as she was bleeding out on the floor at the moment; the blonde figured it wasn't the best time to start something.

Jade didn't even realize the meaning of the last sentence that left her mouth before it was out in the open.

She wasn't supposed to care for Jack, but her gut apparently just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be harmed.

"I'm someone who cares about him and won't ever hurt him. And Jack will _never _grow tired of me so that he has to kill me to get rid of me." Jade's nose flared as she moved forward and slapped Kim clear across the face.

Her voice was a whisper in her ear. "I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully girlie." Kim's breath hitched as she saw a knife being brought up towards her face. "Jackie's not going to make it in time either; he'll die before he can even set foot in here."


	12. Twelve

**~A.N~**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews :)**

**I figured out that this story will have a total of twenty chapters, so hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Like A Bug

The knife's blade was brought to Kim's neck, Jade starting to push it slowly deeper and deeper as she talked, "Don't you ever say anything like that to me again blondie, you understand?"

Kim tried to push Jade away but she chortled and used her other hand to grab Kim by her hair and push her to the wall, as the knife sliced through some of her skin. "No, no. Don't you know? Jack doesn't like girls who talk back or yell or scream. If you do that well . . . I'll just let you find out when you kiss him in hell and then burn for touching him again! Like a goddamn pig, a fucking pig waiting for slaughter!"

Just as she was about to finish the job, the door burst open and Jade's weight was thrown off her. Kim gasped and put her hand to her neck, looking over and seeing Jade in a lump towards the corner. Jack was in front of her and turned to see Kim staring at him with wide eyes.

He did the only thing he could do in that situation.

He smiled.

Kim wanted to laugh, wanted to cry and run into his arms all at the same time.

But she stayed on the floor as the boy walked over to her instead. She slowly stood up and met him halfway through for a hug and she buried her face in his chest. "I'll never leave you again," he mumbled, "ever."

She burst into tears at the sentence and he only held her tighter. Her hand clutched at the back of his shirt and his rubbed her back gently.

Jade groaned from the corner and Jack moved back from the hug so he could press a kiss to Kim's forehead. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Let's get out of here, come on." He turned and was instead meant by Jade standing in front of the door, her knife held high and her features amiss. Her blue eyes held a tint of wild disbelief and her mouth was in a plain straight line.

Jack gripped Kim's hand and moved so that he was standing in front of her, shielding the blonde just in case. Jack and Jade just stared at each other for a few moments, neither wanting to shatter the twisted silence and snap back to reality.

Jade's sweaty fingers readjusted on the knife and griped more towards the blade part unknowingly, Jack's pupils flicked down to the knife for a second and then back up to the girl's face.

She would be sixteen in two days.

Her birthday was a day from their anniversary.

Jack wondered how he hadn't noticed her in the gang before, how he didn't notice that she chose to follow Blaine around like some kind of king.

How he didn't notice that his dead girlfriend was alive right in front of him, and changed more than possible.

He had never seen the odd look present on her face before, and he still knew her like the back of his hand.

Did she still love him like he loved her?

"Jade—"

"Jack save all of your bullshit words. You fucking asshole." Jack opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I'm so sorry. I was pissed as hell that night and you added salt to the wound and I-I just lost it."

Jade wanted to roll her eyes, "You just lost it, that's all you have to say after all these years? You tried to kill me and never got caught for it!" Jack looked to the ground for a moment.

"You never cursed before Jade . . . all the time I've known you never said one fuck or shit. Not even crap."

"Yeah will things have fucking changed, or are you too busy hooking up with clueless blondes to notice?"

"Don't bring Kim into this."

"Why not? I can see it didn't take you too long to move on!"

Jack let go of Kim's hand and took a step forward, "I made a mistake! I didn't mean for things to turn out like that horrid night! I only meant to scare you and Enforcer did it wrong! Then I grieved for you for the rest of life, up until two years ago—wait actually only a year ago! I fucking loved you more than your parents and this is how you repay me? By kidnapping my girlfriend and stabbing her!"

He questioned in a shout as he held out his hand to Kim who blushed at the mention of girlfriend. Jack Brewer was pushing his limits.

Jade didn't answer and Jack didn't realize how close he was and the hands that were raised. He swallowed and took a step back, lowering his hands back down to his sides in the process.

Jade didn't answer and Jack shook his head.

"Speechless huh? After all that you can only stand there in silence? Fuck you." Jade simply stepped out of the doorway and Jack's eyes didn't leave her the entire time. Kim watched with curious eyes from behind. "Giving up? Again? What Jade, are you too scared to come back to me again? I used to love you, even when I thought you were dead. But now I guess that doesn't mean a fucking thing. I. Hate. You. Got that? Rot in hell—"

"Ace wouldn't be proud Jackson, he wouldn't be proud at all." Blaine appeared in the doorway, an Uzi resting in his hands; a full mag sticking out.

The two teenagers were stunned to silence as Jade moved back towards the wall with glassy eyes. "Surprised to see me? Well remember Jack—in the store you didn't glance in my direction when you blindly fired at me. Not one bullet hit me. But guess who you did hit?"

Jack's world started to fall to pieces one by one in front of him as he stared at Blaine, sullen.

"Remember that blonde cashier? You killed her instead, the cops are gunning for you now boy; two kills under your belt." Blaine laughed loudly, and he wanted to clap. "Could have been three if you knew how to shoot."

"I will kill you one day and you won't stand up from it." Blaine lifted the Uzi and took his time fiddling with it.

"Oh I doubt that Jack, the luck you barely had disappeared a long time ago." Jade allowed a tear to leak from her left eye as she slid down the wall, hitting the floor quietly and holding her head in her hands. "Why were you so selfish all these years Jack? Blaming your problems on Enforcer . . . he learned from Steam you know? Before his heart attack, he was my right hand man. Maybe he had the heart attack because of you. You two idoits would always butt heads."

"Shut up Blaine, maybe he 'died' because he was stick of you."

Steam was one of the healthiest people you would ever meet. Sure he had a bug body shape and bulky shoulders but Jack didn't buy his heart attack story one bit.

He was a vegan too.

Blaine laughed louder than needed, "Oh Jack, I will miss you boy. I really do hate to have to kill you but what happens, happens."

"Blaine—"

"Jade, would you like to do the honors?" He turned towards the corner where Jade was supposed to be but everyone grew confused when they didn't see her shadow there.

Kim cried out and Jack winced from the sudden red hot pain that came from his shoulder. He looked down and saw that his shirt was ripped, and a huge gash was now present.

The blood was deep and dark and Jack gritted his teeth to prevent shouting out from every time he had to move his arm. He turned to his left where Kim was and went to take a step forward but she stopped him.

Blaine scoffed from his position as he aimed the Uzi at Jack's head. "Fucking kids are like slippery bugs sneaking out from places and all this other shit . . ."

"Jade—"

"I love you Jack." Jack saw the blade being raised and his brain reacted before his body could protest as he leaped forward.

"Jack!"

Pain was deep.

Deeper than a scream, deeper than love.


	13. Thirteen

**~A.N~  
Hey guys, nice sweet little chapter here and it would mean a lot if you checked out my brand new one-shot and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

A Lover and Hater Bleed

The pain wasn't just from his shoulder; it was now in his back as well.

Note to self—jumping in front of a knife wasn't the smartest thing to ever do.

Jade looked down at Jack in shock, stunned that there was a knife sticking out of his back and blood following behind. She had just said she had loved him, sure Blaine or Jack was going to shoot her after the knife was thrown in Kim's skull but instead the knife was sticking out of the back of her beloved.

She still loved him after everything, after all the shit he had done to her and she had done to him.

Now he wasn't going to feel the same way because she had stabbed him.

"Jack!" Kim shouted out his name again and he groaned and reached his hand up, quickly pulling the knife out of his right lower back and throwing it back towards Blaine to dodge the blade. Jade still stood dazed against the way, her hands clutched in fists.

Jack stood up, almost falling twice but Kim helping him up as he winced at every moment. "Fuck," He hissed as he got into a standing position, his arm slung around Kim, Blaine watched with amusement.

"I don't know why the fuck you are helping him up; Jade slashed him in the shoulder and then stabbed him in the back. You think he's going to live?"

"Shut up—"

Kim was cut off by Jack, "Finish the job then Blaine. Finish your 'life long quest' and shoot me." He stood up straight, trying his best to ignore the sting. Kim went to touch his arm but he stopped her, pushing her towards the left towards the wall.

Jack took an aching step forward. He held his hands up, "Shoot me. Spatter my blood over all the damn walls." Blaine smirked and held up the sliver gun, the barrel looking Jack right in the eye.

"With pleasure," Jack watched his hand carefully and waited for the muscles to move in the slightest motion.

Jack counted the seconds in his head, waiting.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

The older man's index finger moved to pull the trigger once for just one bullet into Jack's head. Jack jumped to the right as Blaine hit the trigger, the bullet leaving the gun and tearing the side of Jack's ear.

A strangled gasp was heard from behind Jack and he snubbed the tug at his heart.

Kim whipped around and her mouth dropped open as Jack went for Blaine who had frozen.

Jade was like a kid to him and now he had lost her.

He lost her by killing her.

The gun slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor; hitting it with a clink.

Jack snapped him out of his stupor but tackling him to the floor and punching him a few times, reaching over him and grabbing the Uzi. He pressed the nose of the submachine gun to the side of his head.

Blaine just looked at the teen, breathing heavy and blood smeared over his features like a mislead paintbrush.

Jack's face was cold and blank as he observed the man who had torn away everything from him. Jack could finish everything in that moment right there.

Just one bullet and everything would be over.

Then as Jack was considering his next action, Howard Blaine grinned at him. His beige teeth showed, along with a golden tooth towards the back of his lip that Jack didn't even know was there. "Do it kid, I want to see my family again. Unless you don't have the fucking ba—"

The round boomed around the room and Kim jumped at the sudden sound, looking over and seeing Jack standing up and turning towards her.

The Uzi was placed in the rosy blood that was next to Blaine's head. Kim looked from Jade to Jack and noticed his distressed features.

A single spec of blood was on the right side of his head and some lines of the crimson were also present on certain parts of his hands. The left side of his shirt had a stripe of blood falling down from the gash on his shoulder, all the way to his waist.

His eyes were dark and deep with thought with etches of unhappiness in plain sight. Kim couldn't tell which blood was his or Blaine's but she didn't care.

He was dead and so was Jade.

She moved towards him and rested her head and hands on his chest, his arms snaking around her. "They are both dead Jack. Everything is over."

She felt him nod and gulp before he answered, "I didn't want to do any of it Kim. I just wanted you to be safe and me to be free."

"It's gonna be okay, everything will stay normal now I promise." Jack's eyes could only stare at Jade's lifeless body.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "everything will be normal now."

Jack was sitting in bathroom of Rudy's house as he tended to Jack's wounds. Kim and Jerry stood in the doorway, Jerry throwing a brotherly arm around Kim and pulling her into a hug as Rudy remove the dead pieces of skin from his lower back first.

"Damn it Jack. She was close to your spine; she almost made it so that you would be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

Jack chuckled dryly, "Damn ex-girlfriends Rudy. I think you would know full well from that girl you dated once . . . Apple something."

Rudy rolled his eyes as he threw on some antibiotic and reached over to grab some white wrapping. "You need to go to the hospital Jack. We can take you right now if you want."

"No, no. I'll be fine."

"No, if you don't go tonight I'll take you first thing in the morning and Jerry can stay with Kim." Jack glanced over to the two other teens in the doorway. Kim was trying her best to avoid looking at a shirtless Jack once again as Jerry had an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine." Jack grumbled, as Rudy moved onto his shoulder, Jack flinching when he touched the wound. "Fuck Rudy could you be a little gentle here? I've been through a lot tonight ya know like getting stabbed by fucking Jade _twice_."

"Well if I can bring some light here—"

"Jerry—"

"She only stabbed you once and slashed you once." Jack groaned and Kim let out a small laugh, the brown haired teen glancing over to her.

"You think _Jerry _is funny? Oh god help us, Kim is losing it."

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes. "If you weren't injured right now, you would have another thing to worry about instead smartass."

Jack smirked and chuckled just as Rudy wrapped up his shoulder. "First thing tomorrow Jack, both of those things look like they need stiches."

"Yeah, first thing. I get it." Jack stood up and headed towards Kim and Jerry but Rudy's voice stopped him.

"Hey Jer, can you and Kim give us a minute?" Jerry looked confused and Kim looked worried but they both nodded.

Jack locked eyes with Kim, "In my room I have some shirts and shorts that would fit you. Jerry will help you, second drawer."

"Thanks Jack,"

"You guys hang out in there and I'll be there in a minute." They left and Jack turned on his heel to talk to Rudy.

"I talked to some people and they are all saying the same thing about the killings. You can get away from Jade and Blaine but Layton's death you will have to take by yourself. You will need to stand before a judge and they will decide on jail time or not." Jack sighed but nodded.

"Alright."

"We can stop by the police station after the hospital. They won't take you in; we will just convince them to set a court date. I know enough people there."

"Thanks Rudy."

"But you and Kim need to be back in school by the next day. She can stay here because I know some of the gang still might come looking for you. You always find a way to piss off a lot of people Brewer."

Jack grinned, "Be glad you aren't on my list Rudy."

The blonde haired man smiled as well, "Hey Jack . . . one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"I love you like one of my own. Promise me no more after all this shit is settled at court." Jack took a few steps forward and gave Rudy a quick hug.

"I promise Uncle, no more shit. I love you too."

Rudy felt tears prick his eyes when Jack called him his uncle and his heart soared with happiness.

They were like a family, Rudy had two amazing nephews and he wouldn't have wanted anyone else.

Jack left the bathroom and headed to his room, a bright smile on his face.

Jerry and Kim were talking about Jade when he entered and surprisingly enough the smile on Jack's face didn't fade when he heard her name. "Hey Jack," Kim said as she moved over so he could sit next to her on the bed, Jerry sat in the computer chair a few feet away. They were both changed into their night clothes and Jack had changed into non blood ridden sweatpants when he first got to Rudy's.

"Hey so what's going on?" Jerry gave Kim a hidden look and she shook her head, which Jack saw. "What's going on?" He asked slowly, Kim sighing.

"We were just talking about Jade and Jerry—"

"I wanted to know if you still loved her bro. I know you really cared about her a while ago." Jack shook his head, no missing a beat.

"She might've still loved me, but I stopped caring for her when I found out she wasn't dead. I like someone else now."

He glanced over at Kim and Jerry faked a gag.

"Oh shit don't let me get in the middle of this lovebird crap, I'm out. Night bro and little sis. No loud 'sounds' at two in the morning!" Kim cracked up laughing as Jack jumped up to chase him to the door as he slammed it behind the Latino.

"Damn Jerry, always being an asshole. Sorry about him."

Kim shook her head, "It's fine. He's like the brother I never had."

"Jerry as a brother? I don't think you fully know what you're signing up for there Kim." Kim rested her head on the pillows as Jack turned off the light and walked over and laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"He would be the goofy one to fix my needs for fun when you want to be all depressing." Jack playfully punched her in the arm and she beamed. Jack let out an exhale and pressed a kiss to Kim's forehead.

"I know our date didn't go as planned but I have a question." He whispered as Kim turned on her side and he followed her back pressing against his front. His arms rested around her lower waist.

"Go ahead,"

He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck and then spoke, "Will you like to be my girlfriend?" Kim turned her head so that her lips could meet his in a powerful kiss and then after a few seconds pulled away.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Jack."

They fell asleep that night, wrapped in the other's warmth and safety.


	14. Fourteen

**~A.N~  
****Song: Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting by Elton John **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

My Baby Blue

"_My mom told me once that I wasn't allowed to marry someone with a dumb last name," The girl said before she popped another chip into her mouth, the fifteen year old boy that sat next to her laughing at her remark. _

"_What? Did this come from your psychopath dad or drug addict mom?" The fourteen year old girl pushed some of her black hair out of her eyes and smiled lightly, not too happy that her boyfriend brought up her parents. _

"_No it was before all that stuff Jack." Jack shook his head and threw his arm around her body, pulling her closer. _

"_Truth?" _

_He mumbled as he pressed a kiss to her neck and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. The girl rolled her eyes, "My step dad said it." _

_Jack nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Jade beamed brightly. "He wasn't too bad when I met him a few weeks ago, so does my last name pass the test?" Jade leaned forward and her fingers gracefully played with the buttons of his grey button-up shirt. _

_Jack only smirked when he looked up at her. Brown and blue clashed for a few seconds, "I'll let you know." _

_Jack's hand snaked around her and his fingers moved towards her lower back, "I think I already know the answer." _

* * *

_"Damn it Jade, why did I let you convince me to do this? Fucking thing hurts like hell." _

_Jack spit out through gritted teeth as his hands clutched the leather chair tightly. _

_The buzz of the tattoo machine rebounded around the room and the girl in question smiled and moved the chair so she was sitting right in front of her boyfriend, her hands gripping both of his. "I just sat through it without a sound. You would be done if you had quit moving around an hour ago."_

_Jack's hands squeezed Jade's as the tattoo machine started on an extremely painful spot. "Fuck," Jack muttered, Jade rolling her eyes. _

"_Suck it up Brewer. He's almost done anyway." Jack groaned and then just as he was about to complain some more, the man cut him off. _

"_Done. Tell me how you like it kid." Jack slowly stood up and walked over to the mirror, looking down at the rib tattoo with an unhappy face. The man let out a nervous laugh, "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. Come out and pay when you're ready." _

_The man left the room and Jade stood up and walked over, moving so she was in front of him. "What's wrong?" _

_Jack sighed, "Rudy is going to kill me." He said with a newfound smile and laugh as his hand grabbed hers. _

"_Well before we go home and turn into dead meat, how about a picture?"_

_Jack's grin grew, "Showing off my beautiful girl? Sounds good with me baby." Jade playfully hit him in the chest. _

_Five minutes later, the picture was edited and set as the screensaver on Jade's phone. "Hey," Jack's deep voice was a mutter in her ear. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too Jack." _

_Jack suddenly exhaled in sight pain. "You alright?" _

"_My fucking rib feels like it's going to fall out of my body. Damn tattoo." _

"_You are fine." She said with a giggle. _

"_Shut up Jade, your rib doesn't feel like it's on fire right now, does it?"_

_Jack was known for his sudden mood swings, his happy attitude could change in a second. _

_Jade's smile slowly started to disappear. "As a matter of fact, my ribs do hurt but I'm not sitting here whining like a little baby that getting a tattoo hurts." _

"_Jade," _

"_No Jack, how about you listen for once? Not everything is about you." Their beautiful love was tainted by ups and downs but whenever it blew up into a huge fallout, everything was usually fixed by the next day. Jack grew more pissed off as time went by._

_Jade's name was on his ribcage and she didn't even seem grateful. He could have thrown her ass in a dumpster a long time ago but he chose not to. She was the only thing keeping him sane since his mother's death. She died five years ago and he met Jade a year ago and everything from then on was amazing. So why was she ruining it now? _

_His mind was a jumble of irritation and love. _

"_All you ever talk about is the gang or bitch about school. What about me?" Jack was shocked. Jade had cursed, she never cursed. _

"_I'm with your ungrateful ass; I saved you from your family. I had you move in as soon as I found out what your home life was like. Even Rudy told me it was a stupid damn idea and looking back on it—it seems like it." _

"_I love you. That is all you should need. Isn't that enough Jack?" _

"_I need—" _

"_I give you everything! You wanted me to love you, done. You wanted me to sleep with you, done. What about me?" _

"_Stop being a bitch Jade." _

"_How about you stop being a cocky asshole first?" _

_They were facing each other and yelling, while Jack's hands were slowly turning into fists as he took a step towards Jade. "I'm warning you Jade," _

_She cut him off before he could finish. "Shut up with your damn warnings. I don't care. Fuck. You." Jade turned to walk out the door but Jack's hand roughly grabbed her arm and forced her to turn towards him._

"_You don't walk away from me," Jade tried to pull her arm from his grip but failed. _

"_Let go Jack," Her voice was close to a growl of loathing but Jack ignored her. _

"_I told you before not to disrespect me." _

_His grip grew tighter, "I'm not disrespecting you Jack! I'm telling you what you need to know you ass!" There was a flash of fear in her eyes from remembrance of that night. _

_He had scared her severely, but he didn't care. _

_It was like he wasn't there that night, like he didn't realize what he was doing. The day after he didn't say sorry, he just pulled her into a hug and told her that he loved her. Jade had accepted it. _

"_Jack," _

_He suddenly let go of her arm, "If you walk out, we are done. It's your fucking choice Jade, just like everything else is." He watched her as she held onto her arm with her other hand, her eyes glassy. _

"_Fuck you." She turned and ran, Jack shouting after her. _

"_I hate you Jade! I fucking hate you!" He bellowed, hoping she heard and not caring who else in the tattoo shop did. Jade let a tear slip down her face as she ran towards home, the only place she knew she could go to. She didn't care if her mother or father greeted her at the door; she just wanted to be away from Jack. _

_Jack pulled at his hair, shouting out in rage. _

_Hate was coursing through his body, through his every vein. _

_Without thinking, he pulled out his cellphone and pressed the numbers to dial a friend's number. He pressed the phone to his ear and listening to it ring, once, twice and then Enforcer picked up. "Yeah?" _

"_Remember that favor you owe me?" _

_He laughed, "Yeah but I'm kind of busy right now . . . " _

"_Well get un-busy, I need you to do something for me." Jack heard shuffling on Enforcer's end of the phone and waited impatiently. A door slammed and Enforcer spoke, Jack heard his keys jingling in the background. _

"_Alright, what do you need?" _

"_Jade just walked out on me and I need you to scare her so that she never does it again. Just like pretend serve to act like your about to hit her and then driver away without actually hitting her. Got it?" _

"_Yeah, where is she?" _

_Jack thought for a moment. There was only one place and route she would take when she was pissed off. _

"_Fifth and Gold Street. Heading towards the brown shack towards the end of the street. Don't screw up or I'll make sure Blaine has your head." _

"_Jack, you know you would never tell Blaine 'bout our deals. We would both be dead." Before Jack could answer he heard a click on the other end and a dial tone. _

_Jack rolled his eyes and threw on his shirt, heading towards the front to pay and betting that Jade would be at his doorstep by noon. _

_Elton John's Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting was blasting from the radio of Enforcer's old ford pickup as he raced down the roads, trying to reach the location Jack had given him. _

_The yellow line of the road seemed to move as he was driving and the young man tried to follow it as best as he could. _

_A bottle of whiskey sat in the cup holder while the blonde haired man kept rubbing at his eyes. The slight stubble on his chin exposed little sleep and too much alcohol in his system. _

_His weary eyes were bloodshot and exhausted. He was loudly singing along to the song as he turned the corner and saw Jade walking towards him on the other side of the road. _

_Her arms were crossed and a sad expression was plastered on her face. _

_Don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We had it with your discipline_

_Saturday night's alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in_

_He smirked as his hands clutched the wheel tighter, starting to turn it towards the left. He quickly took a drink of whiskey. _

"_This will teach you to never mess with the Blood's bitch." He suddenly went off to the left, right towards Jade who didn't notice until it was too late. _

_The headlights were right in front of her but instead of them going back to the road; they stayed headed right towards her._

_A couple of the sound that I really like_

_Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike_

_I'm a juvenile product of the working class_

_Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass_

_Jade felt the wind get knocked out of her and white hot pain everywhere when the lights hit her, she couldn't even see the person behind the wheel before everything went black, the song playing it's last bits' of music before fading into the night. _

Jack woke up with a start, his heart racing and hands clutching the bed tightly, almost tearing the sheets. He sat up, breathing heavily and shoving the blanket off him, forgetting the blonde that was startled awake as well.

Her hand came to rest on his back and he jumped at the sudden contact. "Jack?" He exhaled shakily, Kim sitting up as well.

"I-I dreamed about her Kim, about the good and bad. I dreamed about the day I thought she had died. He-he was drunk. Enforcer was drunk and that's why it was done wrong." Kim shushed him, moving closer to him.

"Jack, it's okay. She's gone now; you don't have to hold onto her anymore."

"I dreamed about my m-mom too. It just all came crashing down." Kim looked at him and noticed the sign of tears of his cheeks.

Without a second's hesitation, she brought him into a hug.

"It's alright Jack, it's all alright."

"She died when I was ten, I should have forgotten about my mom and my dad and Jade and just everything."

His voice came out in a whisper.

"Jack,"

"She died in a car accident, the same way Jade did." His voice cracked and it broke Kim's heart to see her boyfriend his valuable. "I screw everything up,"

"No you don't Jack, no you don't. It's alright."

He simply buried his head into her shoulder and cried softly; Kim's hand playing with his hair as her other arm was still wrapped around him in a half hug. She could only hold him and hope it offered enough comfort to help him move on.


	15. Fifteen

**~A.N~**

**You guys are awesome, the feedback you give is amazing thank you each and every one of you.**

**Shout out to ****optimistic girl94 ****for the kind words and reviews you have been leaving :) check out her story ****Oblivion ****, that story is awesome.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Rebirth

Jack and Kim laid awake for the rest of the night after the nightmare, the memories still plaguing Jack's mind. Anytime he would close his eyes, Jade's baby blue orbs would invade. Jack's head was resting on Kim's shoulder and their hands were intertwined on Kim's lap, standing as an anchor for the two to hold onto.

Kim hummed softly for a few, trying to lull Jack to a peaceful sleep about an hour earlier. The peace lasted twenty minutes until the boy was jolted awake by Blaine's mangled face.

The sun started to leak in from the windows, and Kim's eyes glanced at the bright sky. The blue was a musty navy color to show the start of only nine in the morning. Neither of the teens spoke for a few more moments, each of them savoring the stubborn quietness around them.

Jack shifted slightly and Kim smiled as she looked down at him. "You okay?" Her voice was a soft, and her tone was low and apprehensive.

"Did you get back to sleep at all Kim?"

The girl hesitated, "Yeah I got a few hours." Her voice went up a pitch higher and Jack knew she was lying. She was blessed with the ability to suck ass at lying and Jack was grateful for it, it gave him an excuse to make sure she was alright all the time.

"I'm sorry Kim; I didn't mean to keep you awake all night." He moved so he was sitting up on the pillow next to her, his hands rubbing at his eyes.

Kim glanced at his messy hair and held back a laugh, "I'm fine Jack, and it was more important making sure you were okay than dreaming about nothing. You sure you are going to be okay today Jack? I'm sure I could convince Rudy—"

"Yeah I'm good, no need. Apparently I need to go to the hospital. I'll drag Jerry along to make the visit entertaining." Kim laughed, Jack giving her quick peck on the forehead.

"Alright, let me see those wounds and make sure they aren't infected."

Jack groaned, "Kim—"

"No buts Jack, if either of the gashes are infected you are doomed." Jack sighed and turned around so that Kim could check his back wound first. She removed the gauze covering it to find it covered in blood and Jack hissing when it came off. Kim's eyes grew wide at the sight before her. "Rudy!"

Her sudden high-pitched yell startled Jack as Rudy came running into the room, features frazzled. "What is it? What's wrong?" He saw the worry in Kim's eyes and walked over so he could see what she was so worried about. He held back a gasp when he saw the way Jack's wound looked like, quickly running back towards the door. "Check the other wound I'm going to get ready,"

"What is it? What happened?" Jack tried to move his head to look as Kim removed the bandage of his shoulder wound. It didn't look as bad, but it was still red and bruising like the spot on his back.

"Jack you don't feel anything?"

"No, my back is just a little numb. Why?"

"The wounds look horrible Jack, enflamed and bruising. Rudy?" She shouted, just as he came walking back into the room, car keys in hand. "His shoulder doesn't look as bad but it still looks horrible."

"Alright here," He walked over and handed her two pieces of gauze to cover up the cuts again. "Cover him back up, I'm getting him to the hospital." Kim obeyed and covered the wounds back up, the boy flinching when the cold material came in contact with his skin.

Kim looked to Rudy who almost yanked Jack out of bed. Jack looked back to Kim who had a distressed look on her face, "Call me when you get out of there." She whispered, Jack exhaling and pulling his arm out of Rudy's hold.

He walked over and gave Kim and gentle kiss on the lips, Kim's lips twitching into a smile when he pulled away. "I'll be fine and Rudy will text you as soon as all this shit is over okay?"

"Okay," Jack flashed a reassuring smile and ran out the room Kim shouting after him.

"No running! You'll hurt yourself more Jack!" The boy in question smirking before he headed out the front door.

* * *

Kim was a hot mess worrying about Jack and what was going on. It was almost one in the afternoon with no word from anyone.

Jerry was MIA, probably off partying somewhere, Jack wasn't answering his phone, and no texts from Rudy were in her messages. The blonde had left the house and was walking to anywhere to just clear her thoughts, her phone clutched tightly in her hands as she waited for anything. "Kim," A deep voice came from behind and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

The girl turned around and was shocked when she saw who it was before her. "Get away from me," She muttered, her voice deeply ridden by hate.

She tried her best to hide the fear that was slowly seizing her, jerking her shoulder from his cold hold. Kim avoided his eyes when he spoke again. "Please Kimmy, I just want to talk."

Jack groaned when he woke up, a faint stinging in his right shoulder and right lower back. He lifted the hand that didn't hold the IV needle and picked up his hospital gown and saw stiches leering at him from his shoulder, assuming the gash in his back now looked the same.

When they had got there, Jack was rushed into emergency surgery as soon as he got there, Rudy filling out all the details to the doctor. The door opened and he looked over, seeing Rudy enter with a bottle of water in his hand. Once he saw that Jack was awake, he poked his head out the door and shouted doctor and then sent a smile to Jack. "Hey Jack, how are you doing?"

"Sore but my back isn't numb anymore so that's good right?"

"Yeah, that's awesome news actually. If your back isn't numb at all then everything should work out find, that's what the doctor told me when we were talking. I just stepped out to get some water." Jack nodded, and then his mind instantly went to Kim.

"Did you text—" The door opened and an broad man with tanned skin entered, clipboard in his hands. He had brown eyes that were almost had a red tint to them, like the color of a dull fire. He had spiky black hair that was gelled perfectly.

"Hello Jack, I'm Dr. Rex Axton. I was in charge of your surgery and this case." Jack sent him a small smile, "So you had some nasty lacerations on you Jack, and your uncle here told me that you got into a fight in an alleyway?"

"Yeah, some damn messed up dudes tackled me." Axton smiled as Jack played along with the story.

"So we had to perform an emergency double surgery, but everything seemed to go well. Any numbness in your back?"

"Nope,"

"That's the one thing that was most important, and I'm glad it's gone. So you should be able to get released in about two hours if no more pain follows you alright?" He stepped forward and shook Jack's hand.

"Thank you,"

"Not too much strain on your body either or else you will be right back here within a day. You can do your normal daily things but anything too much could send your body into relapse. You are very lucky the surgery wasn't too serious." Axton gave a stiff nod to Rudy and walked out, shutting the door softy behind him.

"Two hours then you can go home Jack, I can drop you off and then I'll go to the police station by myself."

"Thanks Rudy, but can you actually drop me off in town?"

"Jack the doctor said no physical straining."

"I just want to walk around and get some fresh air, come on please?" Rudy gave in, how could he not after all the crap the teen had been through? "So did you text Kim and let her know?"

Rudy mumbled a curse, reaching into his pocket and handing Jack his phone, "Sorry I forgot, go ahead and let her know."

Kim looked down when she heard her phone buzz, her heart leaping up in happiness when she saw Rudy's name pop up on the screen.

Hey Kim, it's Jack. I just woke up and had a double surgery, but everything is fine nothing to worry about. I'm gonna be released in about two hours and then I'm going to walk around town for a little bit. Are you okay?

Kim couldn't help the smile that spread across her face once she found out that Jack was okay.

I'm fine, just eating lunch and then I'm gonna head back to Rudy's once I'm done. I'll probably get back there around the same time as you.

"Who are you texting?" Kim ignored the older man sitting across from her for a second to read the text sent back a moment later.

Be safe baby.

Kim tucked her phone in her pocket and exhaled, annoyed already. Why see even agreed to have lunch with him was beyond her, he was exiled from her life the day he left. "My boyfriend just got out of surgery, he was stabbed twice."

The astonished look that crossed the man's face would have been comical any other time, but he stuttered to get any words out for a minute. Kim slipped at her milkshake as she waited. "I-Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's being released today." Kim was trying her best to keep her sentences calm and short; she didn't want him knowing more than he should.

His dark blue eyes were dull with the burden of life and work, his jet black hair was sticking up in different spots like he had just rolled out of bed a few minutes ago. There was a beard growing in on his chin and Kim actually for a spilt second missed his cleanly shaven face from years before.

She remembered when he would wake her up in the mornings, laughing loudly as he would try to pull her out of bed.

When she would open her eyes, his bright smiling features would be the first thing she would see before he would snatch her into a bone-crushing hug. The same process was done every morning, whatever time it would be.

Kim couldn't remember a time he would ever do the same to Beatrice or look at her with a smile filled with as much happiness as the ones he gave Kim. "Is he good to you?"

Kim scoffed, "Yeah dad, of course. He's saved me from getting shot, from crazy gang members and his nut of an ex-girlfriend so yeah he's a keeper." Kim was trying to edge her father on, get him to scream or yell at her just once so that she could get rid of him without any trouble. But he wasn't cracking.

"If he ever hurts you just tell me so that I can kick his ass. I think I have a shotgun in one of the boxes I have packed away."

"He would never do that. Maybe if you didn't leave I would be eating dinner with Beatrice and mom but no. You left us and got them killed." Kim blamed their deaths mostly on herself, but a slight teaspoon of that hate was directed to her father for not being there and saving them. Maybe he could have used a shotgun and blew the bastard's head to pieces.

"Kimmy—"

"Don't call me that." Her voice raised and some people looked over, causing her father to grimace.

"Quiet down Kim. I'm sorry. Kim you don't understand. When I saw their deaths on the TV I cried. Then when you weren't mentioned I knew you were still out here and alive. I knew I had to find you. I had to find my daughter."

Kim shook her head, "Beatrice thought you left because she wasn't a good kid. Do you understand how much you did to her? She was always quieter at dinner and had a hushed voice whenever she talked about you. She thought you were ashamed of you. No little kid should go through that."

"Kim please, at the time . . . "

"What's the real reason you left dad? Huh?" Hayden Crawford was too quiet for Kim's liking. She wanted an answer, after all these years all she wanted was an answer. He couldn't even give her one. "I knew—"

"I thought Beatrice wasn't mine." Muteness surrounded Kim; she was too dazed to speak her mind. That's the reason he left? It wasn't believable to her, that he ditched his family because of an unreal reason. Beatrice had looked exactly like him. Kim swiftly stood up from the table, knocking over her unfinished milkshake in the process.

"You selfish bastard," She whispered, trying to avoid the stares some people where sending her. She talked in a voice loud enough for her father to hear. "I don't want you to ever try to contact me again and if you as much as come near me, I will kill you. How dare you say that, Beatrice was your own blood and bones and you thought she wasn't your kid. Your wrongful option was not worth it to ruin my family you son of a bitch." Kim stormed out of the café, leaving a depressed Hayden in her mist.

He pulled out his wallet and put a hundred dollar bill on the table, as his other hand fumbled with the straw of his drink. "I'm sorry Kimmy, I love you so much."

* * *

It was around ten at night when the front door of Rudy's house opened and Jack walked in. Rudy and Kim both jumped up from their seats, meeting Jack in the hallway. "Jack when you said you wanted to get some fresh air, I didn't think that meant all day." Rudy said, the worry that was laced in his tone when he was talking to Kim a few minutes before was now gone.

Kim walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before answering Rudy.

"I'm sorry Rudy but I'm here now if that counts." Rudy couldn't help the grin that betrayed his features and spread across his face as he walked back into the kitchen, taking out his phone and trying to find out where Jerry was.

"You okay?" Kim asked, her hand caressing his cheek as she checked him for anymore new scratches or scrapes. Jack laughed at the overprotectiveness coming from his girlfriend.

"Calm down, I'm just fine. What did you do all day?"

"Saw my dad," Her voice went quiet, Jack held her tighter in response.

"What did that asshole want?"

"To be in my life again. I told him he was a selfish bastard and never to talk to me again."

Jack smiled softy, "That's my girl." Rudy's voice shattered them from their moment.

"You two get to bed, no excuse when I wake you up to go to school tomorrow either. So help Jerry if he gets in past one and thinks he's not going to school tomorrow. . . " Rudy grumbled the last part to himself, as the two teens shouted back goodnights and headed to Jack's room.

Kim headed to the bathroom and got changed, Jack doing the same in his room while she was gone.

A few minutes later, Kim walked in to see a shirtless Jack with grey shorts on along with a long square patch of white gauze on his left shoulder blade into the top middle of his back. Kim's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Jack?" He smiled at her once again, moving so that his back was facing her.

"Take it off and see," He murmured, Kim doing as he directed. She reached up and slowly removed the white bandage, shocked with the inked colors of red, white, orange, yellow and black meant her eyes.

Before her was a medium sized tattoo of a phoenix that looked to be coated with fire, hovering over an outline of a burning city below. The eyes were a dull brown, and the beak was a bright yellow to match the colors of red and orange covering the wings and tail. Kim's hand ghosted over the burning outline of the city and then the outstretched claws of the beautiful phoenix.

"Jack," Kim said, her voice stunned, "It's extremely beautiful." Jack turned around and pulled the girl into his arms, Kim still amazed by the exquisiteness of the tattoo.

"Just like you," He said as their lips came together in a heartwarming kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away. "I needed a new start, a fresh one and this is the way how. A reminder within a tattoo along with a stunning girlfriend like you to help me through it."


	16. Sixteen

**~A.N~**

**Sorry about the wait, I've been side-tracked by a new Kickin' It story idea. Four chapters left, think we can break 200 by then? Also enjoy but . . . don't hate me for the cliffy? :)**

***Super sorry about the mix up with the Brad instead of Brett for all the readers that saw this before I fixed it, but it's all good now* **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Hearts Ripped Out

"Come on Jack, we have to go or else we are going to be late!"

Kim's happy tone reached Jack's ears and he groaned, giving up at figuring out where all of his long t-shirts disappeared to.

He grabbed the white tank top that had been mocking him for a good ten minutes, throwing the thin material over his head. "Damn it," he mumbled, "Rudy is going to kill me." Jack stated as he saw himself in the mirror, almost all of his new tattoo visible from tank top he was wearing.

He seized his black backpack and tossed it over his shoulder, planning to just gun it out the door to avoid another near death experience. The backpack covered most of the phoenix, but the city's corner could still be seen. Rudy wasn't too big on tattoos, when he saw the tattoo Jack got for Jade, he flipped.

When he saw what Jack covered it with, he might've said some choice words that had Jack laughing at the adult's attempt to be 'in charge'.

Jack exited his room and headed to the kitchen, an impatient Kim waiting for him by the front door. When the teen headed straight towards the door without a word to Rudy, the adult grew questioning.

"What's the rush Jack?" Kim saw her boyfriend flinch as he turned around and faced Rudy, his hand playing with the strap that covered his tattoo.

The blonde held back a laugh at the scene that started to unfold before her, "If we don't leave now, we are gonna be late. Wouldn't want that right?"

Rudy smiled, "The last time you worried about being on time was the time you wanted to meet up with you-know-who. So either you are hiding something from me, or you are hiding something from me." Rudy took a few steps towards Jack and he gulped, backing towards the door as Kim watched with an amused look lighting her features.

Rudy locked eyes with Jack and Jack's orbs held too much nervousness from the start.

Rudy's eyes widened. "You got another tattoo, didn't you?" Unspoken seconds passed until Jack suddenly turned and bolted out the door, dragging Kim along behind him.

Rudy's yell of cruses was cut off by the slam of the door.

* * *

Jack and Kim stood outside the school, hands connected and heart thumping wildly inside their chests. Kim looked around and heard some hushed mutters as other students walked past them, the feisty blonde sneering at anyone who sent Jack a repulsed look.

Kim squeezed his hand to send him some reassurance and all Jack could do was send a weak smile back at her. "We can do this Jack,"

He sighed and shook his head, "Let's do this,"

They headed inside of the building and to Kim's locker first and then to Jack's; battling the stares and whispers the entire time. Jack threw his backpack in and looked around for his history book, Kim sending death glares to any girl that walked by them, stopping the rude comment before it left their lips.

Jack had just found the book under a pile of papers when a girl's shrill voice filled his ears.

"Zane Brewer, Seaford High's very own Mike Myers."

Kim lost it then and there just as Jack turned around to make a smartass comment.

"He's going to slice his axe through your head first if you say one more word bitch." Kim's sentence came out as a low growl and had the girl scurrying away as Jack burst out into laugher. Kim groaned after collecting her thoughts and realizing what she had said as Jack fought to catch his breath.

"K-Kim, that was beyond hilarious but I think we are supposed to be ignoring them—not telling them that they are gonna get chopped up by an axe murderer."

He pulled her into his arms and she just shook her head, "Are you sure you can't chop her up and leave her somewhere, like in a random lake?"

She mumbled, Jack chuckling and kissing the top of her head, "Sadly no, but if I ever do turn into a crazy axe murderer with a white ski mask; she will be the first one on my list."

Kim's lips moved towards his but before the heart stopping moment could happen; Brett's obnoxious voice shattered their blissful thoughts. "I didn't know they let murderers into this school now, did you sneak in through the back?" Jack exhaled and turned, letting go of Kim and moving in front of her. Brett stopped in front of Jack and grinned.

"Why don't you go get held back at another school and mind your own business Brett? No one gives a crap as to what you say,"

"Oh but I think you two will want to hear this,"

Jack frowned, "Five seconds Brett, then I'm giving you a black eye for being a asshole."

"I'm gonna give my statement in court to get you thrown in jail."

Jack's eyes widened, "Fuck no, you know nothing about me, they won't let you."

"They will because Howard Blaine was my uncle."

Silence ensued Brett's words and Jack could only stare at the man in awe. Kim went to move in front of Jack but through the teen's twisted mind he was able to grab her arm and hold her back—away from the thieving man in front of them.

Kim sent a quick glare to Jack and looked over at Brett, her fists clenched in fury.

"How dare you walk around this school without a care when you know all of the horrible things that damn gang does! You deserve to rot in hell!"

Brett took a step towards Kim as Jack was still stuck in his own thoughts, "_Jack _here will be there long before me, last time I checked he killed more men than me in his lifetime—"

"All those kills were in the name of self-defense were as you go out there and kill random people just because you want to!"

Brett laughed and then his lips twitched into a smirk, "No, no Kimmy. That's my dad we are talking about. Remember when we used to date? Remember all of those times I would threaten to 'take care' of your family if you didn't stay with me?" Kim opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Then you left me and broke the deals we had in place. The deals I oh so carefully set up were broken within a second and so was my heart."

Kim somehow found her voice as a crowd started to gather around them.

"We were together for a damn _week _Brett! No one falls in love that fast!"

"I did," He growled, moving towards her to grab her arm but Jack slapping his hand away.

"Don't come near her," He muttered low enough so that only Brett could hear. Brett's eyes locked onto Jack's and his smirk grew more.

"It's too late for that Jack, that week was a pretty intense—"

"Don't you fucking lie," Kim's voice cut him off and she was mere seconds away from jumping towards him and ripping his face off. Jack wanted to save Kim from whatever blackmail Brett was using against her but he couldn't, he didn't know how to. All he could do was make sure that Kim didn't do anything she would regret.

"Lies?" Brett spat, "You want to talk to me about lies? How about the lie that you wanted to be with me? Huh?" His voice was growing louder and more enraged by the second, steam was flowing from his ears.

"You are di—"

"You broke a promise and I made sure my dad took care of it. Ever wonder who that 'burglar' was that took their lives?"

His voice was lowered to a whisper so only the three of them could hear but it still held the same amount of venom. Kim's heart raced in her chest, "That was my dad and he did a damn good job of taking care of the deal huh Kimmy?"


	17. Seventeen

**~A.N~**

**Sorry for the wait, I really like the ending sentence of this chapter :) **

**A big thank you for those of you reading Night Light as well, every review means everything. **

**Read, enjoy and review :D**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Hayden, Amy, Kim, Beatrice and Unknown

"Julian Hayden Crawford,"

Kim's voice was quiet, Jack feeling the pain deep in his heart with how he couldn't do anything about her misery.

"Maybe for a little girl she would have chosen Gina. Mom always had a weird obsession with that name, said she loved it since she was little."

Jack walked over to the bed, sitting next to Kim.

Faint lines of tears stained her face as he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as she wrote the name 'Gina' in her notebook. She laughed softy to herself when she thought of another, "Maybe Jayden to rhyme with dad's name. I didn't get around to telling him that his unborn child was buried along with the rest of his family." Kim let out a bitter laugh and Jack hated what the day's earlier events had done to her.

She wasn't herself anymore.

"Kim—"

"Or Pablo, mom said dad was going to name Beatrice that if she had been a boy." Jack held back the smile that threatened to break through from the seriousness dripping through her voice.

"Kim, why are you doing this?" He questioned in a whisper, his left hand tracing circles into her arm. Kim went silent, "Why are you causing yourself more pain?"

Kim's eyes darted to stare at the floor, her heart pounding.

"No one ever named the baby, I-I don't even know if the grave is marked. There probably isn't even a grave because no one knew."

"Of course they knew; I'm sure they checked out everything afterwards."

"How can you just die without a name?" The blonde asked suddenly, stopping Jack.

He stumbled over his words, "Everything happens for a reason."

Was what he settled with and Jack knew it would only be a place holder for a minute. Kim's mind was filled with the mix of baby names, still searching for the right one as she jotted some more scribbles down in her notebook.

"Kim, please. Talk to me."

The notebook flew across the room and hit the far wall with a thump. Kim exploded into hysterics, tears and laughs escaping her all at once.

"I just found out that Brett's father _killed _my family! The man whose face I've always tried to envision was someone I knew! David McCloud _murdered _my entire fucking family without feeling an ounce of remorse, instead gloating about it to the gang and his damn son!"

Jack tried to calm her down but failed, Kim shoving his arms off her. "Don't you _dare _say everything is going to be okay because it never will be!"

"I know what you're going through Kim, trust me I know."

"No—"

"I never really got around to telling you about my mom and what happened to her. I didn't want to bring anything back, I try to stay away from the subject as much as possible," Any remarks Kim had were pushed away, her full attention now on the boy in front of her.

His posture was sagging, face worn.

"I was uh six." He cleared his throat, feeling as if the walls around him were closing in on him. "I walked down the stairs dad was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. His h-hands were a darker shade, like as if the blood that was on them from an earlier job wasn't washed off completely. I didn't question it, 'cause I was a little bitty kid at the time—why question something so stupid anyway."

He paused and Kim watched him, noticing the shaky breath he let out. "When he heard me come down he didn't move and that was strange. I asked him what was wrong and he just moved the paper away from his face. I-I had never seen him so unhappy like that before." Jack remembered the blank stare; how it held every emotion you could think of but not giving away anything. "He said that my mom died in some freak accident. He said it like it was business, with no damn emotion at all."

"Jack,"

"I never found out what kind of freak accident it was—no one ever told me. All I know is that the gang knows all about it yet I know nothing."

Kim felt bad, she had a father.

She had pushed him away.

The only direct family Jack had were all gone.

His mom, his dad.

The two most important people in his life were gone and Kim neglected that. What Brett had told Kim earlier was nothing compared to what Jack was dealing with inside, even though he always said he was fine when he wasn't. "I didn't know Jack; I thought she died at childbirth."

Jack scoffed, "If only the story I have to tell could be that simple, at least I would know what kind of accident it was."

Kim thought back to what Brett had said before they left, talking about making deals with Beatrice and how she didn't hold up to her end of the deals.

Bullshit.

She was a little kid, making deals with an adult. He really was crazy to think that making a deal with Beatrice would cause Kim to like him. He had also said how he told his dad about Kim, saying that she didn't pay up and had some valuable things in her house. Apparently that was all his dad needed to go and murder an entire family.

Everything was so screwed up it was all unbelievable.

"Everything is so damn screwed up Jack, it's all screwed up and it's freaking ridiculous."

"I know Kim; I wish everything was better for us." He pulled her close, Kim looking over at the notebook that rested on the floor across the room.

"Jack! Are you home?" Jack flinched when he heard Rudy's voice, explaining things to the man was always harder than it seemed.

"Kim and I are in here Rudy!" Kim found Jack's hand and held tightly as they heard Rudy's footsteps approach the room. Seconds later, his angry face was standing in the doorway.

"What the hell was so important for you to give someone a black eye?" He questioned, looking over at Jack who cowered a little under Rudy's intense glower. Kim would have scoffed at his innocent actions any other time. "I was just at the police office all day today for you Jack; trying to straighten out your court details and this is what I get in payment? I deserve a damn answer, no matter—"

"We found the guy who murdered Kim's family." Jack said it so bluntly that Rudy did a double take, all of his past annoyance washing off his face. He pointed at Kim, his eyes darting from her to Jack.

"What in the hell?" His voice came out higher, shock evident.

"David McCloud killed Kim's family because his son is a freaking psychopath. He had that punch coming to him for a long time Rudy,"

"Jack, you don't understand the problems you just caused." Rudy's hands went in and out of his jeans pockets, searching for something to hold onto.

"Rudy, I wasn't going to stand by and watch as that asshole Brett went and harassed Kim—who in the hell do you think I am?" Rudy's left hand stayed in his pocket for a minute before he pulled out a white piece of paper, folded neatly in fours.

"Your court date has been set." Jack scrambled out of bed to grab the letter, Kim following behind him as he snatched the death note from Rudy's hands. He slowly unfolded it, his eyes dashing over the neatly printed letters. "I-I did as much as I could. But this is life or death Jack. Jail or freedom. You punching that kid? They can throw that into the case too."

Kim cut in, "Brett said he was Blaine's nephew." Rudy's eyes widened as Jack finished reading the letter, his heart heavy.

"They are going to use that as an add-on for the case then. Jack, I need you to come with me and tell me everything that happened so that we can call up some favors." The letter fell to the ground as Rudy quickly dragged Jack out of the room, the teen's eyes blank.

Kim slowly bent down and picked up the letter, her head pounding as she read it.

**United States of America**

**Seaford Township Police Department**

**Court Hearing—82814K**

**Jackson Zane Brewer is to appear in court on the date of May 3****rd****, 2014. Mr. Brewer is to appear with witnesses and lawyers along, prepared. **

**Charged for: **

**Murder(s) of Timothy Jayce Layton, Jade Hilary Gwen and Howard Gabriel Blaine**

**FIRST DEGREE MURDER**

**Also being sued for the distress of five families, along with over ten-thousand dollars' worth of stolen items.**

**Miss the court date mentioned above and you are subject to instant imprisonment.**

Surprisingly enough the thing that upset Jack the most was his betraying thoughts.

How he didn't even know Layton's first name.

How he didn't care to ever learn Jade's middle name.

How Blaine's middle name was the same as his second cousin, twice removed.

He was miserable about how easy it was for him to forget to be a human being.


	18. Eighteen

**~Author's Note~**

**So let me know what you guys think when you see the end. :)**

**Innocent or Guilty? **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Innocent Hell

A Few Weeks Later,

May 3rd, 2014

When you are seventeen, the world is supposed to be open to you completely.

You can drive anywhere, you can do almost anything.

Kim had a good amount of that freedom while Jack . . . he was standing outside of a courtroom, the rest of his life waiting on the other side of the door.

He heard Kim's converse from down the hall, the squeaking from the waxed floors giving her away as she rounded the corner.

A smile ghosted over his lips when she walked up to him, pulling his body into a tight hug. "Hey Kimmy," He whispered softly, his calloused hand resting over the mid of her back.

"It's the big day," She muttered sarcastically with a sigh escaping her afterwards, "the day where they decide to lock you up or not." Jack hummed, his mouth going dry at the thought that he could get sent away to juvie if the judge decided he wasn't innocent.

Hell, even Jack knew he wasn't innocent. He killed Layton in cold blood and there was no getting out of it, the teenager knew that.

Kim didn't.

The blonde was holding onto the silver of hope that he wouldn't get sent away at all, that he would be sleeping in his own bed that night. Jack's heart ached to tell her the truth, but he didn't want to see her sad—he didn't want to see her hope crumble to pieces before his eyes. "We just have to have hope Kimmy," He murmured, holding her close.

Who knew how long before he held her again.

"Hope is all we have now." He felt her nod into her chest as the door behind them opened and Rudy came out, dressed in a formal black suit. His hair was flattened down and Jack missed the not-so-serious Rudy he loved.

"Time to come on in guys, it's about to start." His voice was quieter than usual, the giddiness that always radiated off him gone. Kim let go of Jack so that the boy could hug Rudy, the two exchanging a silent family moment.

"Thank you for everything Rudy," Jack said, his voice sounded deflated.

Rudy felt the tears coming on as he patted Jack's back, "Go kick some ass in there, I don't wanna lose my kid you hear?" He pulled away, giving his honorary son one last smile before heading back into the room. Jerry had wished Jack good luck a few hours before, when he was rushing around trying to get ready.

Deep inside, Jack didn't feel like he deserved all the love he was receiving.

He was a killer.

He turned back to Kim who was sporting as big of a smile as she could muster, her hands playing with themselves. She was dressed in a light colored dress which brought out her eyes and Jack's heart melted. He wished she could have worn a tank-top to show off her tattoo, to show that she was as tough as nails.

He would've been okay with showing off his new tattoo proudly instead of wearing the mediocre jet black suit he was wearing. He grabbed one of her hands, sighing. She looked up, waiting for the unspoken words he was trying to force out.

He wanted to say them; he wanted to say them before she was torn away. He wanted to say them so that she at least knew and didn't forget about him.

Jack wanted the whole world to know.

"Jack?" She questioned, noticing his hesitation.

"I love you Kimmy, I love you with all my heart and I-I want to know that no matter what happens that you'll stick with me." She shocked, she was shocked beyond belief but the happiness that surged through her veins was undeniable.

Jack waited.

He waited for what seemed like hours for Kim to say something.

But when she pressed her lips to his, he was expecting it and almost jumped from the sudden contact. Their hands stayed locked as Jack calmed down and deepened the kiss a little, impulsive eagerness getting the best of him. His arms snaked around her waist and Kim was soon engulfed by the warmth of his body all around her, it felt like she was surrounded by an unbreakable shield.

They pulled away after a few moments, when her hands had found her way to rest on his shoulders. Kim knew she would always remember that moment; she would remember the feel of his lips and hands on her yet also the clicks of heels and stomp of boots down the hall.

Even if it wasn't in the most ideal place, it would be one of the best memories she had—one that was riddled but death or hate.

One that was genuine, one that was real.

Even if their lives hung in the balance, she wouldn't ever forget him.

Never.

So as they turned to head into the court room, she gripped his hand tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder—whispering the three little words that meant everything to Jack.

She loved him.

Flaws and all.

* * *

"Jackson Zane Brewer is charged with the killings of three people, distress on five famines and over ten-thousand dollars' worth of stolen items." The lawyer read out, his eyes alight with an unseen drive to make sure Jack got the best verdict he could get.

Everyone else in the room watched with heavy hearts as Jack sat in his seat next to the judge, hoping the older man didn't look at him.

Guilt was too easy to see these days.

"I beg to differ with this terms, may I your honor?"

The judge was an older man with grey hair the color of polished metal, along with green eyes that reminded Jack of a lizard. He was comical looking, but it was too serious of a time for Jack to crack any jokes he wanted to blurt.

His posture was almost perfect as his left hand held into the wooden gravel tightly, slight veins bold in his hand. He went by the name Oliver and Jack also had to fight off the Harry Potter jokes he was thinking of.

"Go ahead," His voice was raspy and Jack smiled the tiniest bit, earning himself a glare from Kim and Rudy who were sitting across the room. The lawyer smiled as he cleared his throat and turned towards the jury.

Cameron Charlie was one of the best in the state, only got money if Jack got away with a fully innocent statement.

"My client here is only a minor and one of the crimes he didn't even commit. Blaine murdered Ms. Gwen; I gave the jury the full evidence I have received for all of that. Since Jack is a minor along with all of the ties to the Blood's gang he was forced into—none of it was pre-meditated. So if anything Mr. Brewer here was under heavy emotional anguish in both positions from trying to protect the people he loved along with getting rid of the people trying to harm them. The charges should be lowered to voluntary manslaughter. Jack lost both of his parents to death related to the gang, so of course he would grow up without knowing how to bury his urges to cause pain—even if he does or doesn't agree."

Cameron went quiet to allow everyone in the court room to ponder his words, some of the jury members muttering to each other.

Kim tensed when she heard the words murderer floating around; Jerry and Rudy both noticing as they were sitting on either side of her. Jerry pulled the girl close to him so he could engulf her into a brotherly hug, Kim sighing and resting her head on his shoulder.

Her heart was going to jump out of her chest any moment.

Rudy took her left hand at the same time, giving her more reassurance. Jack was going to be alright.

That's all Kim needed to convince herself of.

"Objection your honor," Zachary Relic protested, his hand raised. He was the lawyer assigned to fight for the families of the deceased. He wasn't one of the top, but he had his shit together and was kicking Cameron's ass so far.

Oliver nodded towards Relic, who smirked.

"Mr. Brewer doesn't act like a troubled kid; his attitude is far beyond that of a confused teen. He knows exactly what he does when he does it without a second of remorse. All that follows him around is malice."

Jack sent the man the best death glare he could muster.

He didn't have the slightest idea about half of the shit he had to deal with in his life.

"That—"

Jack stopped himself before he could make it worse, cursing Relic out wouldn't do himself any good. If anything it would probably just land him in the slammer longer.

Oliver glanced over at Jack, "Something you would like to say Mr. Brewer?"

"I-I don't know." He stupidly stumbled over his words and wanted to slap himself but ignored the look he was getting from Cameron.

Instead he found himself looking into Kim's eyes, every worry washing away. "Yes I would like to say a few things," Oliver nodded at Relic and Cameron to sit down and they obeyed as Jack gulped quietly. Here goes nothing. "I lost my parents young and it threw me out of whack alright? It's kinda fucking hard to watch your dad's brain get blown to bits right in front of your face by the one and only Howard Blaine."

Gasps were heard across the room, Jack keeping his orbs locked on Kim's. "So of course I wanted revenge, I wanted it for years. When I finally had the chance to kill him, I didn't do it for revenge. I did it to save myself in self-defense along with saving the only family I have. So throw me in, lock me up. All I can ask is try to think the way I was at the time—burdened with so much. Wouldn't you have done the same if your girlfriend was in the same room with Blaine, Jade and guns?"

The jury was loudly talking now, men conversing in bold shouts and the woman talking to each other like gossip in high school. Relic stood up and coughed, gaining the attention to speak as Jack was dismissed back to his seat next to Cameron.

"Think again. You were just about to give disturbed teenager regret. I also would like to point out the anger issues this boy has—punching another kid for no reason. Think over that along with his pity statement."

No one objected over Relic's snarky attitude and Kim actually wished for a spilt second that she had a bullet she could throw through his skull.

The world was a horrible place.

"All stand for the verdict of Jackson Zane Brewer," Oliver barked, his tone sad yet stressed. Jack's hands were clasped over the other as he stood with Cameron by his side. Rudy, Kim and Jerry were all holding each other's hands—each one praying for that hope to survive.

An older man stood up with a paper clutched in his hands, Jack could see the slight tremor in his body. The shaking of his hands as he looked around the courtroom.

"The verdict, please." Relic asked before Oliver could, the man's eyes snapping over to him.

Three cops from the local police station were stationed in the back of the room, waiting for their cue to either handcuff Jack and drag him away or walk away.

"We the jury find the defendant . . ."

He paused and his voice was so quiet, everyone had to strain their ears to hear.

As the next word left his mouth, the tension that was in the room exploded into relief but it also shattered in horror.


	19. Nineteen

**~Author's Note~  
Next chapter is the last one, and then all focus besides school will be on Night Light. I personally love how I worked the song into this chapter, now even if you aren't into rap give the song a listen. Or at least don't skip over the lyrics. :)**

**Song: When I'm Gone by Eminem**

**Read, enjoy, review :D**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Don't Feel No Pain

" . . . g-guilty of the voluntary manslaughter of Timothy Layton. Also being charged with the murder of Howard Blaine, voluntary but with no k-known actions. Guilty of stolen items up to two-thousand dollars, along with distress of only three families. Seven years in juvie hall, no visits from f-friends or family."

Guilty.

Guilty.

Jack was leaving Kim all on her on, with only Jerry and Rudy to protect her. Jack felt like he had been crushed by a giant boulder, as Kim jumped up and ran to him. Her sobs echoed around the otherwise quiet room as Rudy jumped up to talk to the judge.

Jerry sat shocked in his seat as Kim clutched the back of Jack's shirt firmly, Jack wrapping his arms around her and trying to calm her down as the cops from the back moved towards them.

"No! No Jack! They can't take you, they can't!"

His face was emotionless as he stared at the man holding the paper in his quivering fingers; beads of sweat were present on his forehead. Jack wished he knew his name, just as a reminder to never be in the same situation again.

Her tears were soaking his suit and he didn't want to let go, of course he wanted to stay.

But the entire time he knew he wouldn't get anything less, anything more wouldn't have been a shocker.

The cops started to pull Kim away from him as her wails grew louder, Jack holding onto her. It was too soon, he wouldn't even get to say goodbye or press a last second kiss to her head.

He needed more time.

One of the cops wretched her from Jack's grip a second later, all the warmth that used to be next to him gone.

"Jack!"

"Kimmy," He muttered, as his hands were pushed behind his back. Now or never. "My whole life everything has been so exhausting Kim. I've always been so damn tired. This will give me my rest. I love you; I promise I will see you soon."

Just like that he was yanked out of the courtroom, Kim being released from the cop's arms.

Jerry caught her before she fell to the ground and her sobs continued; she wasn't able to stop or think.

He was gone.

* * *

Jack was thrown into cuffs hallway down the hall, being ushered into a patrol car moments later. The laws were muttered to him by the grumpy cop with a strong hold on his left while the one on the right stayed silent. He wasn't shocked; he was actually surprised that the sentence was only seven years.

He turned eighteen in about two weeks; his cake was going to be mushy mud pie at this rate.

The time he was in the cop car seemed like hours, the tress and puffy clouds whipping by him. Jack didn't ever think that he would feel jealous of a cloud. But how could he not, as the clouds were allowed to wander wherever they wanted while he was about to be locked up for the rest of his teenage years.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the yelling of a female cop who looked to be in her threats with blonde hair thrown into a messy bun. Her face was tired but awake, worry lines coated her face. A cheap ring was perched on her left ring finger and Jack figured she wasn't married. Who would get such a cheap thing for someone they loved?

"Out! Let's go! Hands behind your head!" Her voice was rusty; Jack was shocked at the amount of hate that was thrown into each word.

Then he scolded himself quietly afterwards.

He was a guilty murderer.

Why should he be treated with any respect?

Jack exited the car and the lady grabbed his right arm, nearly dragging him inside the building with the three other cops close behind him. Jack wasn't going to run, there would be no use. Then he would never get out. He was quickly rushed through the front doors and into a room with metal decors next to an orange jumpsuit.

"Grayson! Give me some gloves and baggies! Who knows what we will find on this one . . ." Her voice trailed off and Jack got a glimpse of her name-tag as his hands were release from the cuffs.

Jacobs.

She turned to Jack, "You have three minutes to switch clothes." She gave him a shove into the room, shutting the door behind him and standing in front of it.

Jack quickly switched, hating the hideous shade of sunset that he was stuck in. Thank god there was a white t-shirt to wear under it. He ended up leaving the top undone completely so that all you could see was the white of the undershirt.

He didn't bother to tell Jacobs that he was done changing; instead finding an interest in her conversion she was having with who Jack assumed was Greyson.

"Who's this kid?" His voice was deep, probably one of the deepest voices Jack had ever heard.

"Jack Brewer—murdered two people. Manslaughter, probably was high off coke or some shit. Teenagers do anything they get their hands on." By the malice in Jacob's words, Jack figured she didn't have any kids of her own. He could almost image the look Greyson was giving Jacob's by the short silence.

"Then we better give him five minutes, he could probably be high still." A forced laugh escaped Jacobs and Jack was surprised with how worn it sounded.

Laughs were supposed to be happy and carefree.

"How's Jordyn?" Grayson's voice was lowered to a whisper so that the other cops mulling around couldn't hear and Jack ignored the urge to peak out the door's window.

"She's uh doing okay." Jacob's voice was quiet with all streaks of strictness gone. It almost sounded broken.

Jack heard some shuffling outside the door, "What did the doctor say?"

"She is following down the same path as her d-dad. I wished he would've gotten thrown in the s-slammer before she could copy him. I-I'm trying so hard Paul and she's just—"

Her voice caught, Jack jolted to his own thoughts. "What about the disability Anne?" Jack wanted to scream at Grayson, his voice was too soft and holding too much pity behind his words.

No one wanted pity, they wanted help.

"The Dyslexia has gotten worse. Her speaking and reading from the last time she went to school were worse. It's starting to affect more, now that she's following around her 'boyfriend's' gangs. I just wish she would listen to me and stop skipping so that I could help her."

"You did all you could Anne,"

"I turned Lincoln in so that Jordyn and I could be away from all the damn horrors of his life. So that we could be a normal family not having to worry about being shot up in the middle of the night—I took this job to put my skills to use and make sure I knew all the newest gangs and criminals in case she ever came across anything."

Jack didn't feel guilty listening in, even though he should've.

"Anne—"

"Just, let's just take care of this kid so that I can go on lunch break. I-I need some time,"

"I got it—you go take your lunch break."

All Jack heard were Jacob's footsteps walking away.

Jack wanted to help Jacobs; he wanted to help her and her daughter. He wanted to show her daughter what happens when you mess around with the wrong shit.

The door opened and Greyson entered, demanding Jack's hands to go behind his head.

"Feet apart and go put your hands on that far wall, I need to check you." Paul Greyson was a plump man with black hair in a buzz cut along with a pistol strapped to his side. All the other guards only held nightsticks. "Any funny business and you will get thrown into a padded room."

Jack stayed quiet.

He just wanted hell to be over.

A few moments later, Greyson was done checking Jack and his old clothes for any weapons; Jack could tell that he was astonished that no drugs popped up. Jack was taken out of the room and through the mazes of hallways, until they reached his cell. "It's free time right now, just started. You have two hours to do whatever you want and then you come directly back in here when you hear the siren. You'll find your way with everything else sooner or later."

One crooked smile from Greyson and then he was gone, leaving Jack alone. He took a quick glance, sighing and turning right around to head outside.

He didn't even want to know if he had a roommate.

Once he navigated his way outside, he was amazed that there was enough to keep him busy.

Weights, basketball court, picnic tables with some card decks and football off to the right in a farther corner. There was a single guard hut close to the picnic tables; most likely to make sure no one stole some cards from a deck to use as a weapon. Even though it seemed like a jail, more or less he was glad it was an easier version of it. He started to head over to the weights until a sudden shout from one of the other teens made him turn around.

"Hey, can you deal newbie?" It was from a blonde headed kid over at the picnic table farthest from the guard hut, the teen looked younger than Jack. Jack slowly made his way over, taking a seat next to the blonde. Two other teens sat there, waiting. Once Jack took a seat, the blonde handed him the unshuffled deck. "You know how to play poker?"

"Yeah," Jack kept his voice steady yet uncaring.

"Cool, I'm Asher. Smartass over there is Smalls and gentle giant in front of you is Green." Jack nodded, carefully shuffling the deck, his heart stopping for a second when he saw the Queen of Spades flash before his eyelids.

Green was a quiet burly teen about the same age as Jack with green eyes, blue and blonde hair. He must have had it dyed before he got thrown in whereas Smalls was shorter than Rudy but looked older than everyone. His hair was pink with wild blue eyes that seemed to overanalyze everything. Asher was the most normal-looking of the bunch besides Jack. His hair was long and in just one color with light brown eyes.

Asher must have seen the way Jack was eyeing everyone up because he filled him in before Smalls could. "I'm fifteen, Smalls over there is eleven and Green is nineteen—he tricked everyone to think he was younger to get in here. Forged his own birth papers. Doesn't really talk much,"

"Unless you piss him off," Smalls interrupted, causing Asher to glare at him.

"I shot a kid but he lived, Smalls got wrapped up in gangs plus drugs and Green . . . well we don't really know why he is here."

It was in that moment of silence that Jack heard the radio from a few feet away, in the guards hut. Eminem blared from the cop's radio as Jack dealt the cards, his mind blank. "What's your deal?" Asher suddenly asked, Jack noting that he was a talker.

"My name is Jack and I killed two people." That shut the boy up almost instantly.

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_

_When they know they're your heart_

_And you know you were their armour_

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her_

Saying those words out loud were alien to Jack, he never thought he would say them before. Just like the meaning of the words in the song, Jack had never heard them before but he knew the name of the song.

Usually, everything was forgotten among everything else.

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_

_And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of her pain?_

Within a few moments, Jack had won the first match of poker, causing some shocked reactions from Smalls and Asher. Green just stared past Jack and to the clouds, Jack realizing that Green and him were more alike than they were supposed to be.

They were always supposed to be silent ones, but it was never really fulfilled.

Jack loved Kim and he stayed silent about it until it was too late. A few minutes before the trail was too late. He should have said it weeks before, when everything was slightly peaceful. His rib tattoo burned, Jack exhaling and Asher noticing. "Damn, you tired already?"

Jack shook his head; Eminem's When I'm Gone loud and clear in his ears. His lips turning into a smirk, "No, I'm in it 'till the end."

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back . . . _


	20. Twenty

**~Author's Note~ (MUST READ)  
I want to give out my sincere thanks to everyone on here who stuck with me for Mentally Jaded with the reviews, follows, favorites, reviews, views and just everything.**

**Thank you **_**all **_**so much.**

**I'll share a little secret, I always smile ear to ear when I see I have new reviews—possibly jump up and down like a little kid if it's more than one or something like that. It means the world because I know I can come on here to escape life for a little bit and make my own with haters buried and happiness bright. (Cheesy I know) **

**Shout-outs:**

**Kickfan23**

**optimistic girl94**

**Aznmissy04**

**For being extremely amazing, go take a look at their stories if you need something amazing to read next. :)**

**To all my other outstandingly incredible reviewers thank you for being so damn awesome. It's so freaking breathtaking to have the support I do on here.**

**Sorry for the annoying AN here but of course I have to say all the crap I did, I would be an ass if I didn't. Thank you one last time and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Mentally Jaded.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Just Smile Back

**10 Years Later;**

Kim always wondered what it was like loving a killer.

Now she knew.

No one said it would be easy, hell if anything in life was easy maybe she would be able to understand half of it.

She didn't care about the stares she got, or the dirty looks people would cast at them when she would walk down the streets with him. Kim didn't care about any of that. She just cared that he was next to her, holding her hand tightly.

They were broke but they were in love and that was all that mattered. Loving someone who had killed people in a past lifetime wasn't something easy to push away; it fueled Jack to make the future brighter. Loving someone like that was no different from a normal cliché love story, just with some minor hurtles to jump over.

It was rare if one of them woke up from a nightmare but if it happened, the other was at their aid instantly.

It was rare if one of them got caged in by a group of people shoving and mocking, but the other was there within a second.

They were there for each other, happily stuck with their other forever.

If the thin sliver band on Kim's finger didn't show enough, the clone on Jack's left hand answered any leftover questions. Happy was vibrant every day, but neither minded.

The day Jack was released from jail, after holding Kim for hours, the first thing he wanted to do was go and get his 'killer' tattoo covered up with something better. Something dedicated to Kim without actually printing her name into his skin, Jack felt that wasn't meaningful enough.

So they sat in one of the best tattoo shops in Seaford searching and searching through every single book there along with pages of tattoos online until Jack found the perfect one he could go off of.

He was warned about how raw his skin was there and how much it could hurt along with the risk of being dangerous. The older woman stated that the needle could go through his skin, even if it was a little chance. Kim warned him as well but Jack went through with it anyways, he was going to do it. Jack didn't want to be haunted by unpleasant memories any longer than he had to.

It took a good amount of time with how big he wanted the tattoo to be, holding back the tears that stung his eyes when the needle pressed on the red skin of the 'killer' tattoo.

But once the tattoo was finished, everyone was astounded with how amazing it turned out.

Out of all of designs Jack was able to glance over, he chose one of the simplest ones.

He wanted a tribal tattoo to show what he could be.

It started towards the bottom of his right side, underneath his rib cage with just three simple curved lines. Then as the tattoo when on his rib cage, it evolved from three lines to thick black ones and some vertical boxes. Some 'v's and sharp edges of the lines guided towards his stomach along with zigzags. When you looked towards the top, the lines took a sudden turn towards his neck; ending with some calmer thin lines to end it.

It was a boundless contrast to his phoenix tattoo, enough to draw your eyes towards the one you weren't looking at. Jack also hoped it reminded him of peace over who he used to be versus who he could be to offer clarity in his times of anxiety. Kim also got her ink touched up so that it would be bold as always.

They didn't want any more pain; they just wanted smiles if that was possible.

Jack and Kim moved in together a little while after that when they were twenty five and Rudy was able to find a friend who could offer Jack a good paying job as a security guard in a mall just down the street from their house. It was actually Jack's house, Kim being able to remove the blood stains from the front room within a week of hardcore cleaning. Jack was beyond happy about that, even taking her out to dinner afterwards.

Life was going good for them, but the big bomb was dropped a few weeks after that threw them both into a trying time. They were wrapped in each other's arms on the couch, the news flipped on.

A girl by the name of Jordyn Jacobs appeared with the age of only twenty one.

She was charged with the killing of a boy named Brody Carson, voluntary manslaughter.

It also said how she was currently in the Seaford police headquarters, awaiting trial.

Jack was up in an instant heading out the door to get to the girl, causing Kim's mind to come up with irrational thoughts that she couldn't get rid of.

She shrugged it away for an entire year, until Jack came home with her one day.

Kim was shocked when she saw how young the girl looked but stumped by the frazzled appearance, along with the drained look in her eyes. Her blue eyes were gazed over with apprehension while her brown hair with blue highlights was tasseled. She would flinch at sudden sounds, Kim feeling bad by knowing the feeling.

It wasn't easy to be around so much hate and then welcoming into a caring household. Jack told Kim the entire story but she was still unhappy when the blonde saw how close Jordyn and Jack grew within a month.

It wasn't until the two walked into the house at one in the morning that Kim accused Jack of having an affair to which he denied.

He was banned to the couch anyway.

Kim and Jack's love was tainted by that and rocky for a little bit until Kim finally was able to see how it was more of a father-daughter relationship than anything else.

Kim admired Jack's actions from then on, how he would always go the extra mile for the two girls he cared about.

Jordyn grew less hostile leaning about what happened to Jack and Kim.

Now here they were, a messed up family. Jack was twenty eight, Kim was twenty seven and Jordyn was twenty three. Old, wise and young were stronger than ever as a family and Jack believed nothing could change that.

The girls were sitting in the living room watching TV as Jack was putting the dishes away in the kitchen, only because he lost a bet. There was an unexpected knock at the door, Jack sighing as he headed towards it.

"I got it!" He rolled his eyes when he was answered by laughter, knowing neither was listening. He opened it to see a quivering older man standing before him, biting his lip in dread. "Can I help you?" Jack voice was welcoming but strict at the same time.

The man looked up from his boots, jumping backwards at the height difference between him and Jack. He had some grey stubble on his chin that matched his silver hair exactly.

"H-Hi I uh . . ." His stuttering was out of control, his hands holding onto the bottom of his blue shirt so tight his fingers turned white. "Can I-I talk to you?"

Jack's brows scrunched up in confusion but he stepped outside anyway, closing the door softly behind him.

"Do I know you?"

The man scratched his head, "No . . . I-I mean y-yes. I am um . . . "

Jack was trying not to grow impatient as he waited for the old man in front of him to spit out a name. Black glasses were perched on his nose along with signs of sweat from being so nervous.

"Hey chill out, I'm not gonna hurt you." Jack reassured, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

The man nodded swallowing loudly, "I'm Ned P-Packman. I'm the o-one who gave y-you the guilty s-statement in court—"

Ned looked like he wanted to say more but cut himself off before he could as he risked a glance up at Jack. The person in question kept his face emotionless as he forced a kind smile, "What brings you here Ned?"

"I –I just wanted you to know who sent you t-to—"

"Why?" Jack crossed his arms, shocked that Ned was here but pissed as well.

Ned shook his head, "I lost my brother at a young a-age and I know w-what's it's liked to be locked away. I-I just wanted you to be able to put a face to your p-past. I know it helped me, and I want t-to help y-y-you."

Ned's last word was extremely shaky and Jack's anger went in the trashcan.

This moment reminded him of the same one he shared with Kim when she brought up about 'how can you die without a name'.

It was all in the same subject and Jack remembered the day he got towed off to jail about how he had wanted to know Ned's name at the time for the same reason.

Jack felt a real smile appear as he chuckled quietly, "Thank you. It means everything." And it did.

It meant the whole world.

Don't feel no pain, just smile back was something Jack could do now because there was nothing left to haunt him anymore.

Life is so tiring but eventually, everything turns out okay.


End file.
